Piezas
by Doiha-Chan OP
Summary: Cuando una relación termina hay corazones heridos que temen continuar, planes rotos que no se realizarán también existe una segunda oportunidad, se toma o se deja.
1. Chapter 1

Piezas Trowa-Quatre, mínimas menciones Heero-Quatre 

Summary: Cuando una relación termina hay corazones heridos que temen continuar, planes rotos que no se realizarán; también existe una segunda oportunidad, se toma o se deja.

_---_

Parte I 

Heero miró al rubio sentado en su oficina, sus ojos claros fijos en la pantalla de su ordenador, estaba ocupado viendo absolutamente nada, porque sabía leer a su amigo rubio y sabía que sólo lo hacía para fingir demencia en ese momento.

Las cosas no estaban mejor que al principio de todo, en ningún momento pensó que el rubio lo superaría con un chasquido de dedos o con un parpadeo pero tampoco creyó que iba a sumergirse de lleno en la empresa de la familia Winner, no era saludable y eso el mismo rubio podía decirlo pero estaba tan lleno de melancolía que no quería dejar salir que prefería permanecer en el trabajo y olvidarse de sus propios sentimientos, enterrarlos lejos y mantenerse ocupado.

Era la mejor opción para todos, especialmente cuando aún compartían la misma casa, porque todo había sido tan repentino y Trowa Barton aún no encontraba una excusa lo suficiente convincente como para irse.

Quatre le había dicho, y era honesto, que no era ningún problema tenerlo allí; eran amigos, lo habían sido desde el final de la guerra, desde que se conocieron de hecho, cuando ambos congeniaron tan bien que sorprendió a muchos que no se hubieran unido inmediatamente, y una vez más, les sorprendió cuando anunciaron que por diferencias muy grandes ya no iban a continuar juntos.

Llegaron ambos a la conclusión, o al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho a todos, pero nadie sabía el por qué.

El rubio alzó la mirada, sabiendo que Heero no le creía, no era estúpido... así que se fijó en él.

"Lo siento, Heero, pero no tengo tiempo para eso. Sé lo que vas a decirme, todo mundo me lo viene diciendo desde hace dos semanas. Trowa y yo somos el uno para el otro, nos reconciliaremos, es una pelea pasajera... pronto estarán juntos... Pero no estoy de humor para elevar mis ilusiones y luego caer al suelo." Comentó serio y jugó con un lapicero que tenía en su mano. "Terminamos y es definitivo, ambos llegamos a ese acuerdo, para terminar de arruinar nuestra amistad."

Habían empezado a salir juntos justo un año después del final de la guerra y permanecieron juntos cinco años más... ahora, seis años después de la guerra, los cinco mucho más inteligentes, maduros y expertos en cuestiones de la vida, estaban enfrentándose a un mundo relativamente en paz.

Todos notaron cuando la relación de sus dos compañeros empezó a cambiar, se volvió mucho más seria... todos creyeron que se formalizaría, les sorprendió enterarse que no era así, que tras puertas cerradas estaban teniendo serios problemas de comunicación.

"No venía a hablarte de ello, Quatre." Comunicó el ex piloto de 01, sabiendo que lo que venía a continuación iba a hacer sufrir a su compañero de batallas. "Trowa va a irse de la mansión."

Quatre asintió, lo veía venir.

Era empático, sintió desde el principio aquel sentimiento de pena que Heero experimentaba en muy mínimas cantidades en su interior; su dolor estaba extendiéndose ahora que veía la resignación en sus ojos reflejada en la pantalla de la computadora.

No iba a mantener a su ex pareja mucho tiempo en la mansión diciéndole que no era ningún problema que siguiera viviendo bajo el mismo techo que él, obviamente en habitaciones separadas.

Aunque parecía que realmente el más sorprendido del final de esa relación no había sido nadie más que el propio rubio, quien parecía aferrarse con fuerza a la compañía de Trowa en la mansión... aunque ahora su amistad estuviera enfriándose y el ex piloto de 03 fuera aún más distante que de costumbre... con todos.

"Sabía que eso iba a pasar algún día. No tenías que venir a decírmelo hasta acá."

Heero asintió.

"Trowa quería venir él mismo, pero Duo no se lo permitió, dijo que últimamente no estaba comportándose bien contigo, así que yo me ofrecí a venir a comunicártelo." Explicó el ojiazul.

Quatre bajó la mirada, no queriendo que su compañero viera el dolor en sus ojos... de hecho, no quería sentirlo.

Quería arrancarse a Trowa del corazón y permitirle marcharse en paz y tranquilidad de su mansión.

Si lo suyo no funcionó, realmente no era culpa del ojiverde, ni suya... había sido culpa de la situación.

Trowa y él habían sido muy cercanos y en cuanto iniciaron su relación aquella cercanía se volvió entre momentos molesta... y Quatre sabiendo, sintiendo lo que sentía Trowa sentía que muchas veces invadía su privacidad... el propio Trowa lo pensaba en ocasiones, aunque no lo exteriorizaba.

Obviamente, Quatre lo sentía.

Eso hizo que, lo que todos imaginaban como la relación más dulce de la mansión Winner, se convirtiera en todo lo opuesto.

Discutían cuando nadie más estaba presente, ambos tenían distintos puntos de vista.

Trowa era muy reservado, Quatre era muy cariñoso.

En ocasiones uno necesitaba espacio, no estando acostumbrado a tener una relación estable con alguien; el otro necesitaba apoyo, cariño, cuando menos una palabra de afecto que le hiciera sonreír.

"No íbamos a pelear más, Heero; Duo debe entender que desde que el amor se _acabó _él y yo no tenemos tiempo el uno para el otro." Mintió el rubio.

Heero no le creyó ni un poco, pero no quiso hacérselo notar.

El joven rubio no estaba preparado para el golpe de verse alejado de Trowa, no cuando todo su corazón le gritaba con fuerza que luchara por mantenerlo a su lado, que buscara la forma de complacerlo.

Pero su cordura, su raciocinio aún existente le decía que no iba a menospreciarse por complacer a Trowa.

Lo amaba, pero no iba a ser el único dispuesto a sacrificarse en una relación.

"Duo lo entiende, pero queremos evitarte un mal trago."

Quatre sonrió.

"Lo sé, Heero, y lo aprecio, pero Trowa ya no significa para mí lo mismo que significaba antes." Confesó. "Se formó un abismo a nuestro alrededor y puede que no me comprendas, porque tú no te has relacionado sentimentalmente con nadie, pero es doloroso ver que a él no le importas como antes, y que eso a ti se te está volviendo costumbre."

Heero no comprendía, realmente no lo hacía, pero sentía que estaba mal que algo que se veía tan correcto como eran Trowa y Quatre se desvaneciera porque ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a darle una segunda oportunidad.

El amor no se acaba... simplemente evoluciona.

Heero no lo creía, aún no lo había comprobado, pero era lo que siempre decía Duo.

¿Qué había pasado entonces al amor de los dos pilotos?

"Es bueno que Trowa se vaya." Dijo, y no mintió. Era bueno para él, para su corazón herido, para que se permitiera encontrar consuelo en alguien que viera su corazón como algo valioso, y no como un juguete con que se juega y cuando te aburres se regresa. "Así tendré más tiempo para mí y ya no tendré precaución al salir a mi propio jardín o por caminar en mi propia casa."

Heero entendió.

Ciertamente cuando todo terminó entre ellos, Trowa y Quatre se evitaban y ambos encontraban una solución al no salir de sus habitaciones a menos que fuera extremadamente necesario.

No cenaban al mismo tiempo, el rubio lo hacía con Duo, y ocasionalmente con Heero; Trowa cenaba acompañado de Wufei.

"Deberías descansar." Opinó Heero y el rubio sonrió.

"No aceptaré un consejo de alguien que cuando recibe ese mismo que me dio, no lo toma." Sonrió el rubio, apartándose unos mechones de su frente, para sentirlos caer una vez más sobre ésta. "Además tengo que terminar esto; llegaré tarde a casa. Dile a Duo que no me espere para cenar... sería cruel de mi parte."

Heero movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

Comprendía que el rubio no quería despedirse de Trowa.

Pero era su última oportunidad, de ambos realmente.

Quizá si se veían y comprendían que era probablemente la última vez, recapacitaban.

"No te vas a despedir de Trowa?" Preguntó el ojiazul.

Quatre bajó la mirada, dolido.

Su pecho dolía mucho más que cuando Trowa le pidió que se tomaran un descanso, que la relación no estaba avanzando y que él no quería seguir esforzándose tanto.

Era un esfuerzo innecesario.

Se forzó a sonreír, a pesar de no querer, de no sentirlo.

"Él se despidió de mí hace dos semanas, Heero. Seguía viviendo en mi casa, pero no estábamos juntos nunca en la misma habitación." Comentó con voz suave, en un susurro, temía que su voz se quebrara y terminara llorando ante un piloto que era inexperto en cuestiones de sentimientos. "Ya no hay más que decir."

Quizá Quatre tenía razón.

Pero si le causaba tanto dolor saber que ya no iba a ver a Trowa nunca más, por qué no se esforzaba por despedirse de él, por hacerle saber que iba a extrañarlo, que seguían siendo amigos?

El amor en ese momento le pareció un sentimiento aún más extraño.

Tan lleno de baches y de sufrimiento.

No quiso experimentarlo.

Estaba acabando con Quatre, quien era un muy fuerte piloto, porque emocionalmente estaba construido de modo que era capaz de soportar el dolor propio y el ajeno al ser empático.

Aquello le brindaba una gran fortaleza.

Trowa se la había arrebatado.

Y de pronto, se sintió enfadado con Trowa, del mismo modo en que Duo había estado desde el principio, al ver como el rubio se sumergía en el trabajo, como abandonaba su vida por el dolor.

Entendió que la solidaridad de Duo con Quatre surgió al ver que Trowa no se veía tan afectado como el rubio.

"Vas a estar bien."

Quatre alzó la mirada, sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que Heero, momentáneamente sintió enfado a Trowa, pero controló aquel sentimiento, ajeno a los suyos y se dijo que sus amigos estaban simplemente queriendo brindarle confort.

Odiar a Trowa no iba a dárselo.

"Lo sé, pero no quiero verlo. No estoy preparado para enfrentarlo luego de lo ocurrido entre los dos."

Sus ojos aguamarina se humedecieron de lágrimas de dolor, causadas por el abandono de Trowa.

"Trowa es un excelente ser humano. Tú y Duo no tienen que estar molestos con él, lo que pasó entre él y yo... bueno, es algo entre nosotros dos."

Heero asintió, sin poder remover de su ser el enfado contra el ojiverde.

Veía la faz pálida del rubio, enormes ojeras bajo aquellos hechizantes y hermosos ojos aguamarina.

Su cabello no lucía tan brillante y su sonrisa era una imitación muy pobre de la original.

Su apariencia angelical parecía haberse guardado en las mismas maletas que las pertenencias de Trowa.

"Despídete de él por mí, por favor, Heero. Dile que estaba en una junta de accionistas y que sólo pude hablar contigo un par de minutos." Pidió suplicante. "Que no pude ir a despedirme."

Heero asintió.

Se puso en pie y el rubio lo siguió, caminando a Heero y dándole una media sonrisa.

"Gracias."

Heero no se contuvo y le dio un abrazo fuerte que sorprendió al rubio... desde la última vez que había estado completamente solo con Heero, en la tierra, en aquella hermosa playa, jamás había vuelto a establecer un vínculo tan estrecho con él.

Sintió como Heero aspiraba su aroma y acariciaba levemente su espalda, infundiéndole ánimo.

Quatre escondió el rostro en el cuello de Heero.

Cuando se apartaron, Quatre sonrió y Heero sólo le miró.

"Le diré que dices adiós."

Quatre asintió. "Por favor."

_---_

Los cuatro estaban allí, observándose... Wufei no parecía realmente interesado, pero sabía el motivo por el cual Trowa se marchaba, su rompimiento con Quatre había afectado todo en la mansión del rubio.

Ahora el rubio no había ido a despedirse de Trowa, según palabras de Heero porque estaba muy ocupado.

Wufei sabía que era mentira, pero no se sentía con ganas de cuestionar al ojiazul y ponerse a discutir con él.

Trowa se merecía una explicación, o al menos era lo que él creía.

El hecho que se hubieran separado no significaba que debían apartarse, no cuando eran buenos amigos.

Y si el concepto de amistad de Quatre era ése, ya imaginaba lo que le deparaba a los demás.

Pero Duo parecía complacido y Heero, aunque le sorprendía un poco, también.

"Entonces no vendrá." Dijo Trowa, no sonaba muy desilusionado o triste, simplemente serio. "Lo supuse."

Duo apretó el puño pero se limitó a sonreír, recordando las palabras de Quatre.

_Fue a mí a quien me dejó, Duo, si yo no lo odio, ¿por qué deberías tú?_

"Sí, estaba ocupado en una junta." Repitió Heero lo que había dicho antes. "Pero me pidió que te dijera Adiós y que Tengas un buen viaje."

Suponía que siendo Quatre algo así le habría dicho.

"Sí." Dijo él, extremadamente serio. "Podrías decirle que le llamaré en una semana?"

Duo negó. "Por qué vas a hablarle?"

"Wufei?"

El chino asintió.

Qué más le quedaba?

"Yo le diré."

"Gracias."

Dio media vuelta y abordó aquella nave que iba a llevarlo de vuelta a L3, donde iba a encontrarse con Catherine, quien había estado muy sorprendida por teléfono al enterarse de la noticia y había hablado inmediatamente a Quatre.

Ella había sido la primera en decirle que todo se iba a solucionar.

Trowa lo sabía.

Él mismo se lo dijo a Quatre esa misma noche, cuando le pidió que se separaran.

_Todo va a estar bien, esto es momentáneo._

Pero no era así; sólo lo había dicho porque había visto el dolor en los ojos bonitos de Quatre, porque había sentido su tensión, había escuchado aquella respiración contenida.

Él se sintió mal por dañarlo cuando siempre se preocupaba de protegerlo.

"Nos veremos."

Fue su despedida, Heero no respondió, sólo dio media vuelta, Duo lo siguió, y Wufei sólo lo miró una última vez antes de tomar él su propio rumbo.

No comprendía ninguno lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

------  
Continúa..


	2. Chapter 2

Parte II 

Quizá no había sido justo para el pequeño rubio, Trowa estaba de acuerdo que no había sido muy civil al momento de separarse de él y que haberle mantenido sus esperanzas altas había sido algo muy egoísta.

Miró su reloj, el mismo que Quatre le regaló en su primer aniversario.

Era hermoso, obviamente costoso... quiso dejarlo pero Quatre le dijo que era un regalo y que por ende, tenía que llevarlo consigo, ya no pertenecía a Quatre, así como el rubio ya no le pertenecía a él.

Sintió un ápice de arrepentimiento y quiso descender de la nave y buscarlo, para verlo una última vez.

Empaparse en la esencia cálida y reconfortante del joven, pero se contuvo, diciéndose que no estaba bien, que él estaba marchándose porque odiaba sentirse tan dependiente de Quatre, porque odiaba no poder darle más de lo que le daba, porque se sabía muy poco ante una belleza sublime como la del rubio.

Belleza física y espiritual.

Todos estaban molestos con él, porque él lidió con el rompimiento de una mejor forma, porque no lloraba todas las noches, porque no dejó de comer y se encerró en un trabajo que no le brindaba beneficios a su salud.

Esperaba que su partida hiciera a Quatre olvidarlo.

Que empezara de nuevo, que encontrara a alguien que lo mereciera, alguien capaz de brindarle una sonrisa a ese rostro.

Cuando inició su relación con Quatre, él fue feliz, sintió que era el ser humano más afortunado del planeta, en aquel momento en que Quatre se acercó a él y con un rubor delicioso le dijo, suavemente _Trowa, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti._

No se contuvo y abrazó al pequeño para luego robarle un suave beso.

Ahora tenía 23 años y estaba en una nave que iba a llevarlo de regreso a L3, donde de seguro Catherine iba a regañarlo por haber tratado así a Quatre.

Él mismo se reprendía y veía que Heero y Duo estaban de parte de Quatre.

Miró por la ventana y le sorprendió encontrar al rubio parado allí, solo en medio de aquel inmenso hangar, sus cabellos rubios meciéndose con el viento.

El rubio veía a Trowa fijamente.

No lucía feliz, pero tampoco lucía triste, simplemente parecía debatirse entre aceptar si aquello era cierto o no.

Se preguntaba si los otros pilotos sabían que Quatre sí había logrado llegar.

Vio que Heero sí lo había descifrado, al verlo caminar al rubio y acomodar su mano en el hombro del más pequeño.

Alzó la mano, despidiéndose del rubio.

Éste asintió y cerró los ojos, moviendo su mano una vez, en un adiós silencioso.

Trowa no comprendía por qué Quatre estaba allí.

Había afecto en esa mirada aguamarina, lo veía incluso a la distancia... y sí, lágrimas que le hicieron sentir mal.

Apretó su maleta y apartó la mirada.

Si pensaba demasiado en todo eso iba a terminar demostrando lo que tanto tiempo ocultó.

Si su plan no resultaba iba a culparse por ser él quien le cortara la libertad a Quatre.

Él podía decir que conocía cómo funcionaba el mundo; había tenido compañeros sexuales a lo largo del camino, porque como adolescente con necesidades fisiológicas, había hecho lo necesario para satisfacerlas.

Quatre, sin embargo, siempre había sido tan inocente.

Miró una vez más y vio que Heero estaba abrazando al rubio, quien se aferraba fuertemente a la camisa de Heero, éste acariciaba los mechones rubios, y le hablaba, quizá intentando tranquilizarlo.

Con un nudo en la garganta, finalmente sintió a la nave despegar.

_---_

Quatre sonrió, sujetando una taza de café en sus manos.

El ex piloto del 01 estaba sentado frente a él, ambos habían entrado a la cafetería más cercana al ver que empezaba a llover.

Estaban levemente mojados, pero el rubio no parecía preocupado porque quizá uno de sus más caros trajes se había arruinado.

Sus ojos parecían menos tristes.

"Estás mejor." Afirmó Heero, y vio que el rubio lo miraba con pena. "Está bien."

Quatre negó.

"No, no estoy mejor." Dijo. "Lo extraño y mucho, Heero, pero no tiene sentido que me encierre en mi autocompasión y los arrastre a todos ustedes conmigo. No es sano y es muy doloroso."

Heero asintió y tomó un sorbo de su propio café.

"Cómo supiste que sí iba a ir?"

Heero se encogió de hombros, pero igual respondió.

"No parecías dispuesto a dejarlo irse así nada más." Comentó él. "Se vieron por última vez y no hubo cambio alguno."

El rubio rió.

"Trowa es Trowa... cuando toma una decisión no hay nada que lo haga cambiar de opinión." Dijo, súbitamente tornándose serio. "Así es él."

Ya no sonaba tan desesperado, cierto, pero todavía se percibía en él aquel toque de dolor que matizaba su voz cuando se refería a Trowa, así que decidió que no iban a hablar más de él.

"Nos hace falta un agente más en Preventers. Por qué no te animas?" Preguntó Heero, serio.

Sí, como Trowa partía necesitaban un reemplazo para éste y quien mejor que otro piloto Gundam para ocupar el puesto.

Vio que el rubio lo pensaba un poco pero que negaba.

"No creo sentirme cómodo ocupando su lugar." Dijo el rubio. "Además, ahora tengo que ocuparme de la empresa de mi familia."

Heero asintió.

"Podrías delegar responsabilidades."

"Podría, pero no lo haré." Rió el rubio. "Siento que mi padre no me lo perdonaría, y lo vi morir... es mejor si sigo haciéndolo yo. Sé que no es mi vocación, pero lo he disfrutado últimamente."

Mantenía su mente ocupada y así no pensaba mucho en Trowa.

Así que ése había sido el motivo por el cual había empleado el trabajo.

"Podías haber salido con Duo, él pudo haberte brindado apoyo."

"No lo dudo, pero siempre salía a la luz el tema de mi rompimiento con Trowa... y eso no era algo placentero en ese entonces."

"Ahora sí lo es?" 

Quatre negó.

"Nop, pero al menos ya no me mortifica como antes." Respondió. "Estoy mejor... pero sólo un poco. Digo, Trowa acaba de marcharse y lo voy a extrañar siempre, porque él fue el primer amor en mi vida."

Heero asintió.

Eso le hizo sentir extraño.

Mal.

"Sientes eso por él desde que lo conociste?" Interrogó.

Quatre demoró en responder porque estaba tomando café en ese momento.

"Al principio era admiración y... debo admitir que me parecía atractivo... jeje, pero si vamos a eso..." El rubio se sonrojó levemente. "Sin ofender, eh, tú también me parecías alguien muy atractivo."

Esa información le hizo estar a un tris de sonrojarse, pero controló eso lo mejor que pudo y sólo apartó la mirada.

Sin embargo Quatre no lo notó, demasiado ocupado estaba en bloquear su propio rubor.

"Pero Trowa se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y luego en mi primer pareja." Confesó. "Todo era muy lindo al principio... como en todas las relaciones, luego nos fuimos apartando, pero en compañía de ustedes pretendíamos estar bien."

"Por eso nos tomó por sorpresa."

"No sólo a ustedes... a mí también."

"Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la Tierra?" Preguntó. "Tú y yo?"

Quatre asintió.

"Ahí ya estabas con Trowa?"

Quatre negó. "Eso se dio después... un año después de la guerra... yo le dije que estaba enamorado de él."

Heero sonrió, sorprendiendo a Quatre, imaginándose esa escena.

"Qué hizo él?" 

Sin darse cuenta, Heero estaba hablando de Trowa, lo mismo que dijo que no iba a hacer.

Se dio cuenta luego que Quatre respondió.

"Me besó."

Y los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas que no contuvo y se deslizaron por sus mejillas suaves.

"Lo siento, Heero." Se disculpó, limpiándose el rostro. "Lo siento tanto."

Éste negó.

"Vamos a la casa." Dijo y dejó el importe de lo consumido sobre la mesa. "Tienes que descansar."

_---_

Una semana después.

Duo le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Heero.

"Qué quieres, 02?"

El trenzado sonrió y se puso en pie para dejarse caer bruscamente al lado de Heero, en ese amplio sofá.

"Te gusta Quatre."

Heero le miró, sorprendido.

Qué había dicho Duo?

Negó y se puso en pie.

"Si es mentira, entonces por qué te vas?" Preguntó el de la trenza, sonriendo ampliamente y viendo que Heero se detenía. "Lo sabía! Te gusta."

Heero se volvió y negó.

"Está solo, herido y aún recuerda a Trowa." Eso le molestaba, lo cual era una prueba de lo que decía Duo era cierto.

Quizá sí le gustaba Quatre.

Desde que lo vio indefenso en su oficina, sufriendo por el amor de Trowa.

"Si no le dices lo que sientes, él no va a enterarse."

"Qué? Él nos lee como libros."

"Nop... él bloquea nuestros sentimientos, desde que Trowa se fue." Sonrió el trenzado. "No quiere incomodarnos, como hizo con Trowa."

Trowa se había ido por eso, según Quatre... o al menos fue lo que les dijo.

Aún no llamaba Trowa, pero ese día era el día marcado.

Quatre estaba en la oficina que estaba en la casa, fingiendo trabajar, pero se había quedado en casa por la llamada.

Desde que Wufei le avisó, él marcó su calendario, programó su teléfono celular y estuvo casi todos los días pendientes del teléfono sonando.

Su desesperación era contagiosa.

Todos estaban esperando que ya Trowa llamara.

Heero sólo para tener la oportunidad de ver a Quatre luego y preguntarle qué había pasado y consolarlo si requería confort y apoyo por alguna estupidez cometida por el ojiverde.

Se oyó el timbre del teléfono una sola vez.

_---_

"Habla Quatre." Respondió el rubio, nervioso, su mano temblaba y no entendía por qué. Había hablado con Trowa antes... después de terminar, un par de veces. Pero una semana sin oírlo eran como un martirio.

Hubo un corto lapso de silencio del otro lado de la línea y ya iba a cortar la comunicación, cuando lo escuchó.

"Soy Trowa. Llamaba para ver cómo estás?" 

El rubio sonrió, sintiendo un nudo en el pecho... que su corazón saltaba emocionado.

"Trabajando en casa, un poco enfermo, pero bien." No mentía, Duo le prohibió salir mucho porque había cogido un resfriado. "Cómo has estado tú?"

Un suspiro.

"Bien. Seguro que estás bien? No es nada peligroso?" Interrogó el ojiverde y el rubio rió en el teléfono.

"No, es sólo un resfriado, Heero está muy sobreprotector desde..." Se detuvo, recordando que había sido desde su partida. "Me está cuidando muy bien."

"Heero está cuidándote?" Eran celos o incredulidad lo que oía.

No quiso descifrarlo porque la respuesta podría dañarlo.

"Sí, ha sido muy servicial... me sorprendió al principio, ya estoy habituado a recibir incluso algún abrazo suyo ocasionalmente." Respondió. "Cómo está Catherine?"

Trowa volvió a suspirar. "Muy molesta conmigo."

Quatre sonrió, pero aún estaba triste. "Hiciste algo malo?"

"Quatre... tú sabes..."

"Entonces no tiene por qué estar enojada. No hiciste nada malo, yo estoy bien, tú estás bien. Seguimos viviendo nuestras vidas y el mundo no colapsó." Recordó lo mismo que Heero le dijo una vez. "Ya es hora que todos lo acepten... Si yo lo acepté, por qué ellos se aferran? Dile que me hable... extraño sus pláticas."

"Lo haré."

"Bien." Sonrió el rubio. "Sigues en el circo?"

Trowa no respondió rápido. "Sí... en L3."

"Eso está muy bien." Dijo el rubio, sin saber qué decir. "Trowa... por qué llamaste?"

Trowa del otro lado de la línea cerró los ojos.

No se esperaba esa pregunta del rubio, esperaba más emoción al haberle llamado, pero veía que Duo y Heero estaban cuidándolo muy bien y que eso significaba que con el trabajo y su reciente resfriado no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por un ex novio que llamaba.

"Quería saber cómo estabas." Dijo. "No he sabido de ti desde que terminamos."

"Corrije, Trowa: Desde que terminaste conmigo." Dijo el rubio, sonaba tranquilo, no enojado o molesto... simplemente resignado.

"Te dejo en paz, entonces."

Antes que Quatre pudiera replicar, el ojiverde cortó la llamada.

_------  
Continúa..._

Notas

Agradezco el apoyo que me han brindado a ustedes, incluso a las que no dejan un comentario. Intentaré ir rápido, de todas maneras, comparándolo con Shadows' world este fic no planea ser tan largo.

Reviews.

Dark. Amiga, sorry, lo que pasa es que me he desconectado del mundo on-line y generalmente sólo me conecto al msn a hacer tarea, pero ya ves aquí estoy de vuelta. Sobre la pareja, bueno es que ya hay mucho HeeroXDuo como para que yo tb escriba de eso, además esta pareja me gusta... y no creo que será igual a los demás fics que ya hay.

Noriko Ukai. Gracias por el apoyo, intentaré, como dije antes, ir rápido. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Cuídate mucho e igualmente, ten un excelente día.

Zoe winner. Sí, van a volver porque el fic es de ellos, es sólo que Trowa va a tener que trabajar en sus encantos para que las cosas funcionen a su favor. Gracias por tus comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte III 

Quatre estaba sorprendido, no era algo que esperaba escuchar, y mucho menos viniendo de los labios del ojiazul, quien parecía haberse arrepentido inmediatamente después de haberlo dicho.

El rubio sonrió y asintió.

"_Puedo besarte?"_ Había sido la pregunta de Heero.

Estaban sentados en la habitación de Quatre y éste había convencido a Heero de tomar con él un poco de whisky, no imaginó que el ex piloto de 01 fuera a embriagarse con él y de súbito lo hubiese tirado al suelo y se hubiera acomodado sobre él.

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, pero asintió.

Sintió los labios de Heero rozando los suyos, besándolo con suavidad, y sus manos acariciando su rostro.

Rápidamente, el ojiazul se apartó.

"Seguimos tomando?" Preguntó el rubio y vio que Heero no hacía nada, sino que simplemente miraba la alfombra que cubría el suelo. "Heero?"

"Por qué me dejaste besarte?" Preguntó, sonando mucho más sobrio que un momento antes.

Quatre no estaba tan sobrio como Heero, así que sólo sonrió.

Se encogió de hombros.

"Eres alguien muy atractivo, Heero. Me pareció halagador que quisieras besarme."

Heero negó.

"Y Trowa?" Preguntó el ojiazul, desesperado por una respuesta satisfactoria. "Qué hay de él?"

"Qué con Trowa? Terminó conmigo hace un mes, Heero... y desde que llamó no he sabido de él. Por qué preguntas por Trowa?"

Heero se encogió de hombros y sujetó la mano de Quatre.

Se sentía bien con el rubio, le gustaba protegerlo, brindarle el confort que éste necesitaba cuando por las noches lloraba pensando en el castaño que lo había abandonado, con el corazón destrozado.

Los ojos aguamarina brillaron.

"Trowa..."

Heero sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Lo acababa de besar y el rubio seguía pensando en Trowa.

"Sabes, Heero? Quisiera sentir lo mismo que tú..." Dijo y éste se sorprendió, entonces el rubio sí sabía. "No espié tus sentimientos... Duo me dijo, y luego yo... espié tus sentimientos, para comprobarlo."

"No vayas a disculparte."

"Pero lo siento."

"No importa."

"Tú me gustas, Heero... pero..." Se detuvo, amaba a Trowa.

Lo amaba a pesar de la distancia.

A pesar que el ex piloto del 03 no sentía lo mismo por él.

Sus sentimientos en vez de desvanecerse parecían crecer cada día.

Quatre se sintió enfermo de su persona, porque estaba siendo masoquista.

Frente a él había un maravilloso ser humano que le ofrecía su corazón y él lo rechazaba por Trowa.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y los cerró, permitiéndoles a las lágrimas salir y rodar por sus mejillas, estaba avergonzado de su falta de tacto, de la poca comprensión que demostraba a Heero.

Era enfermo.

Sucio.

Patético.

Por qué estaba pensando sólo en sí mismo?

Heero estaba a su lado, había abierto su corazón.

Le había pedido un beso.

Un beso y un abrazo.

Y él le dio la espalda.

Era enfermo.

Estaba actuando como un niño consentido que no se detiene a pensar que está haciendo un berrinche.

Y todo por alguien que le había abandonado.

"Entiendo." Aseguró Heero.

No estaba herido, Quatre nunca fue suyo, él solamente lo cuidaba para evitarle sufrimiento.

"No, no entiendes... cuando estábamos en la Tierra, tú y yo... no pensaba mucho en Trowa... bueno, lo hacía, pero tú estabas más presente... me gustas, Heero. No miento cuando digo eso... pero Trowa... él me hirió."

"Lo sé."

"Seguimos tomando?" Repitió el rubio, aún estaba llorando, pero quería dejarlo. "Heero?"

"No. Es hora de que duermas."

Quatre pudo notar que Heero simplemente quería irse de allí, probablemente nunca fuera a admitirlo, pero habían herido su orgullo.

Trowa estaba tan presente dentro de él que estaba empezando a ignorar que había pensado que iba a iniciar de nuevo su vida, que los sentimientos de Heero eran honestos y que podría ser incluso mejor que lo que una vez tuvo con el ex piloto del 03, y estaba seguro que esta vez él no iba a resultar herido.

Pero tampoco quería ser él quien lastimara los sentimientos del ex piloto del 01.

Heero había sido muy amable con él, en extremo cariñoso, claro, todo eso tras puertas cerradas, cuando Duo y Wufei no pudieran verlo.

"Aún no tengo sueño, quiero estar solo, sin embargo." Dijo el rubio, sonriéndole a Heero, quien asintió. "Tú ya te ibas, no?"

Otro asentimiento por parte del joven ojiazul.

En su interior seguía diciéndose que Quatre no era suyo, no había motivo para enfadarse o entristecerse; de hecho, había comprobado su punto, el amor es un sentimiento doloroso.

Una prueba clara eran sus sentimientos por Quatre, y los de éste por Trowa.

El rubio había dicho que iba a continuar su vida, que no iba a seguir esperando a Trowa, sin embargo cada vez que alguien llamaba de L3 (siempre era Catherine), él se mostraba ansioso y atendía rápidamente la llamada.

"Buenas noches, Quatre." Fue la despedida de Heero y sólo miró una última vez al rubio antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla suavemente.

El rubio no se levantó del suelo, permaneció tendido allí, sosteniendo la casi vacía botella de whiskey.

Jamás se había embriagado.

Sí, había tomado antes, en las reuniones de negocio a las que había asistido en el pasado siempre había tomado cuando menos una copa, de lo que fuera, pero siempre una copa.

Trowa no le permitía tomar más, decía que la embriaguez no iba de la mano con una criatura tan inocente y hermosa como él.

Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos aguamarina, no pudo evitarlo, estaba pensando en él.

Duo iba a reprenderlo cuando se enterara de la escena que había vivido con Heero, porque no podía mantenerlo en secreto; de seguro estaría molesto porque rechazó a Heero cuando éste se mostró tan comprensivo con él.

Pero en ese momento todos se mostraban comprensivos con el rubio, tanto que ya no sabía quien lo hacía honestamente y quien solamente porque quería ganarse sus favores.

No le importaba mucho, realmente.

Tenía excelentes amigos, y aunque Wufei le hubiera expuesto su punto, diciéndole que tenía que hablar seriamente con Trowa acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo con Heero (el chino era muy perceptivo y había notado los sentimientos de Heero), porque Trowa tenía derecho a saber, el rubio pensaba que lo que ocurriera en su vida amorosa (no existente, por cierto) ya no era asunto de Trowa, él mismo lo decidió así cuando dijo que su relación no estaba prosperando.

Pero quería hablarlo con Trowa, para que éste no se enterara por terceros.

Así que tomó el teléfono y en su estado de ebriedad marcó la línea de Trowa, sabía que iba a contestar, porque aunque era cerca de media noche el joven tenía un oído muy agudizado.

Era capaz de escuchar hasta el sonido de la respiración de sus leones desde la carpa hasta su camerino.

El tono de marcado se dejó oír tres veces.

Trowa respondió.

"Quién habla?" Su voz sonaba mucho más seria que de costumbre, quizá estaba molesto porque alguien interrumpía su sueño.

Era muy sabido por todos los que conocían al ojiverde que una vez que se despertaba para él era muy difícil volver a conciliar el sueño.

Un suspiro abandonó la boca del rubio.

"Gomen ne, no quise despertarte, Trowa." Dijo tan respetuosamente como el tono de su voz al estar tan tomado le permitió. "Simplemente quería comentarte algo antes que alguien más te lo dijera."

Hubo un corto lapso de silencio del otro lado, sin embargo la respiración de Trowa se podía oír lejanamente.

Contenida, como si estuviera sorprendido que a media noche su ex pareja le llamara estando ebrio.

"Estás tomando?" Fue la pregunta del ojiverde. Sonaba levemente irritado al suponer cierta la respuesta.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, a Trowa no debía importarle, esa hermosa e inocente criatura ya no era suya. Por decisión propia.

"Sólo un poco; Heero estaba conmigo."

Eso despertó una mayor incomodidad en Trowa, pero se dijo que Quatre ya era una persona lo suficientemente grande como para comprender las consecuencias de cada uno de sus actos; además el rubio era tan inteligente.

Sin embargo eso no disminuyó el desagrado que sintió al imaginarse a Heero y a Quatre embriagándose.

"Cómo has estado?" Preguntó, cambiando el tema.

Quatre rió suavemente.

Vaya pregunta!

No creía que la respuesta interesara a Trowa, de hacerlo habría sido él quien marcaría, no Quatre.

"No parece importarte mucho, así que vayamos directo al punto."

Trowa se sorprendió.

Jamás imaginó que el rubio no le respondiera.

Quería saber si estaba bien, en el fondo estaba muriéndose por tomar una nave de vuelta a L4 y ver si Heero no había herido de forma alguna a su... se detuvo en su pensamiento, el rubio ya no era suyo.

Le irritó.

No quiso seguir al teléfono, porque eso le recordaba aquello a lo que renunció.

"Me parece bien. ¿Cuál es el punto, entonces?" Cuestionó.

"Aún no me olvido por completo de ti, Trowa; creo que eso es algo que todo el mundo sabe... incluso tú, y debes estar muy orgulloso de haber conseguido eso, no? Yo jamás me consideré tan, no sé... infantil como para aferrarme a una ilusión que se desvanecía, que se me escapaba entre las manos como si fuera agua, pero pasó. No es justo que te dé toda la culpa, no es justo que yo la tome toda... así que lo que voy a hacer es despedirme correctamente de ti." Dijo suavemente, su voz sonaba mucho más suave.

Quizá el licor estaba dejándole liberar todos aquellos sentimientos que embotelló por temor a herir al joven ojiverde.

Lo amó tanto que guardó muchos comentarios y muchos sentimientos en un cajón y los encerró bajo llave, para brindarle plena seguridad a Trowa de que ellos iban a estar bien siempre y cuando Trowa estuviera bien.

No era culpa de Trowa, éste no lo había pedido.

"Cómo vas a hacer eso?"

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, jamás imaginó que eso fuera lo que el castaño iba a preguntar, se imaginaba otra cosa, a decir verdad se imaginaba un largo lapso de silencio en el que él iba a romper a llorar e iba a decirle que lo amaba, pero que tenía que seguir adelante.

"Voy a retomar mi vida." Dijo dulcemente, pero sonando adolorido. "No es justo que yo llore y me culpe y tú simplemente niegues y vivas tu vida al otro lado de la galaxia... yo te amaba, aún lo hago, sé que no es correcto abrir mi corazón para alguien que lo desechó. Así que voy a retomar mi vida, voy a continuar viviendo, voy a sonreír, voy a reír, voy a... voy a olvidarte, aunque tarde toda mi vida en eso, pero no es justo que tu recuerdo me siga. Eres como una sombra, incluso hoy lastimé los sentimientos de alguien que realmente me ama."

Eso hizo a Trowa ponerse más alerta.

"¿Alguien que _realmente _te ama?" Preguntó. "Qué significa eso, Quatre? Crees que yo nunca te amé?"

El rubio negó a su lado.

Claro que no quería decir eso, pero Trowa interpretaba las cosas a su conveniencia.

"Dímelo tú, yo jamás creí eso. Creía que éramos felices, hasta que tú empezaste a apartarme, a apartarte." Dijo con tristeza. "Sabes? Si Duo y Heero se enteraran que estoy hablando contigo, que yo te marqué, ellos se molestarían conmigo, pero Wufei estaría complacido."

Trowa no comprendió que tenía que ver Wufei.

No quiso preguntar, sabía que a algo iba a llegar el rubio.

"Quiere que te diga lo que ha pasado en la mansión desde que te fuiste; pero realmente no ha pasado nada." Confesó. "Porque yo no lo he permitido, obviamente."

"Qué es lo que no has permitido?"

Quatre sonrió.

"No me he permitido amar a alguien más."

La respuesta satisfizo a Trowa.

Él tampoco se permitía continuar, y no dirigirse al teléfono para llamar al rubio significaba un martirio, aunque él no lo exteriorizase.

"Por qué?" Quiso oírlo una vez más... el _te amo_ exclusivo que Quatre reservaba para él. "Por qué no amas a alguien más?"

"Porque... porque no pienso herir los sentimientos de Heero del mismo modo en que tú hiciste conmigo. Que yo te ame ya no tiene significado, Trowa, carece de lógica y de razón... sigo enamorado de alguien que me partió el corazón. Me dejaste en pedazos, fue Heero quien recogió pieza por pieza y me reconstruyó. Es una verdadera pena que yo no pueda amarlo."

Ese te amo ya no se oyó hermoso, se oyó resignado.

Quatre estaba resignado a su amor por Trowa.

"No eres el único que no ha seguido adelante, Quatre... yo también pienso en ti y ocasionalmente me culpo de todo. Jamás te culpo a ti, pero esa relación solamente nos dañaba."

"Al demonio con eso, Trowa!" Gritó al teléfono, de seguro todos los demás en la mansión lo habían oído, porque los cuartos quedaban cerca. "No me vengas con eso, pudimos solucionarlo! Tú sabes que pudimos hacerlo y evitar todo esto, maldición! Simplemente no quisiste intentarlo."

A Trowa le sorprendió ese arrebato de emoción; jamás había oído a Quatre gritar, mucho menos maldiciendo.

Negó y cerró los ojos.

"Créeme, yo también te amo."

Quatre cerró los ojos, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos, apretaba con fuerza el teléfono entre su mano pálida... estaba herido y esas palabras aunque reconfortantes simplemente lo confundían más.

"No me digas eso, Trowa... no me digas que me amas cuando intento desesperadamente borrar todo rastro tuyo en mí. Entiéndelo, lo nuestro terminó, tú lo quisiste así; yo no soy quien para detenerte en esto... Deja de herirme!" Pidió en un grito suplicante al teléfono.

Del otro lado de la puerta Duo estaba escuchando y viendo a Heero, que estaba a mitad del pasillo, había salido cuando escuchó el grito de Quatre, ahora estaban escuchando la parte de Quatre de aquella conversación.

"No quiero herirte; quiero verte a salvo, a salvo de mí." Dijo el ojiverde. "Cómo sabes que realmente me amas si no has experimentado lo que es estar lejos de mí? Yo estoy en agonía..."

Quatre sollozó.

"Deja de hablarme así. Por favor. No te preocupas por mí, si lo hicieras... Oh, por Dios! Qué estoy haciendo, Trowa? Te amo tanto, pero sigues doliéndome, y yo no quiero amarte. Sé que te amo, sólo lo sé... el cómo, no hay respuesta al amor, sólo se siente, no tiene explicación. Heero ha cuidado de mí, me ha dado lo que me ha hecho falta; no te sientas con derecho a juzgar el amor que yo siento, el que tú sientes o en sí lo que cualquiera siente." Pidió. "Te hablé para despedirme de ti, y terminé dándome cuenta que ésa no es la forma. Sabes? Este amor siempre seguirá en mí, como una espina en mi corazón, pero si puedo continuar con ella, aunque esté sangrándome, seré fuerte... tú verás qué hacer... y no lo olvides jamás, Trowa... Yo siempre te amaré."

Cortó la llamada, sin esperar respuesta de Trowa... no se había despedido de él, le daba la opción de actuar como quisiera, de hacer lo que quisiera.

Sí, incluso estaba dándole la oportunidad de volver a ganarlo... sabía que para Trowa era una tarea sencilla, porque desde ahora ya tenía su amor.

No quiso pensar más, lanzó la botella lejos, viendo como explotaba en varios fragmentos al impactar contra la pared.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido en el suelo.

_------  
Continúa..._

Notas

Lamento la demora... en serio que sí. Espero les guste este capítulo.

Gracias por su apoyo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Parte IV**_

Heero negó una vez, luego dos veces, hasta que Duo le sonrió comprensivamente y ya no soportó más, lanzó un suspiro de resignación que le dejó un amargo sabor a derrota en la boca.

Sí, un amargo sabor que arrastraba el leve sabor dulzón que Quatre había dejado allí pese a haber estado completamente ebrio.

No le parecía justo que con una llamada, iniciada por Quatre, porque jamás se oyó el timbre del teléfono, terminara por arrebatarle la última esperanza que guardaba con vida en su interior.

Lo oyó, fuerte y claro.

_No me digas eso, Trowa... no me digas que me amas cuando intento desesperadamente borrar todo rastro tuyo en mí._

Le había dicho que lo amaba, y el rubio había entrado en shock, eso era lo que había ocurrido, en medio de su alegría (porque de seguro eso era lo que sentía el rubio) estaba en pánico por no saber si Trowa era sincero o no.

"Lo lamento, Heero." Fueron las palabras de Duo.

"No hay que lamentar, Quatre está bien... o al menos lo estará una vez que el alcohol abandone su sistema."

"Pero, seriamente, ¿embriagarse? No creí que se lo permitieras." Dijo el joven trenzado sonando escéptico. "Especialmente tú que eres peor que lo era Trowa antes de iniciar su noviazgo."

Heero lo miró duramente.

No quería que lo compararan con aquel que acababa de derribar la única esperanza que guardaba en el corazón del rubio.

Todavía lo amaba.

Lo amaba, del mismo modo en que Quatre lo amaba, también se lo había dicho por teléfono.

Después de la conversación telefónica Heero simplemente regresó a su habitación, sin escuchar lo que Duo iba a decirle.

"Una vez más, lo siento mucho. No quise recordarlo."

"Recordar a quien?" Preguntó Quatre, entrando a la cocina, luciendo tan dulce como siempre, sin rastro alguno de que la noche anterior estuvo ebrio y llorando en el teléfono, hablando con Trowa.

"Estábamos hablando de una película sin sentido que el torpe de Duo se desveló viendo."

Quatre sonrió.

Era perceptivo, así que supo que no era eso.

Heero no era bueno con las mentiras.

"Me preguntaba... Heero, ¿podrías venir un momento conmigo? Necesitamos conversar." Dijo el rubio.

El ojiazul lo vio venir, oyó el tono condescendiente en la voz del rubio; éste se mostraba arrepentido de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Pero ni así Heero sintió o pensó que el rubio era egoísta.

Quatre merecía afecto, Trowa se lo había negado, de forma que el rubio ahora necesitaba desesperadamente apoyo, y si él podía dárselo no se lo iba a negar.

Heero simplemente asintió y salió de la cocina, Quatre lo siguió.

Lo dirigió al jardín, donde se sentaron en una banca metálica de color blanco, rodeada de hermosas flores que crecían en el pasto inmensamente verde que adornaba toda la mansión.

"Lamento lo de anoche, sufrí un arrebato." Inició Quatre, esperaba un reproche cualquiera de parte de Heero, pero no lo recibía, así que él iba a disculparse. "Cometí algo estúpido."

Heero simplemente lo observó, esperando por si iba a añadir algo más.

"Tienes todo el derecho a estar molesto conmigo..."

"No estoy molesto contigo, Quatre, simplemente no tenemos que hablar de esto. Lo que yo siento no es tan importante, de todos modos anoche hablaste con Trowa, probablemente las cosas se arreglen entre ustedes." Comentó de forma casual.

Quatre sonrió.

"Quién dijo que las cosas se van a arreglar?" Interrogó el rubio, sonriendo suavemente.

Estiró su mano y sujetó la de Heero entre las suyas; sus ojos se entrecerraron al tiempo que se acercaba al joven y depositaba un beso en su mejilla. Quatre no pudo evitar sonrojarse por su atrevimiento.

"Mis sentimientos por Trowa no han disminuido, eso hasta él lo sabe _–yo se lo dije–_ pero nuestra relación está muy lejos de encontrar una solución placentera para ambos. Trowa me hirió profundamente."

Heero asintió.

"Sin embargo, en cuanto a sentimientos yo no puedo competir por ti." Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de ver como Quatre sonreía tristemente, estaba apenado por lo que estaba ocurriendo. "No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí; estoy bien. Siempre supe que pensabas en _él_, no te reprocho nada."

"Y tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo." Confirmó Quatre. "No sé que me pasó anoche, probablemente fue todo el whiskey que tomé lo que me hizo actuar tan impulsivamente. Jamás me había encontrado en esa situación. Hasta Trowa lo encontró extraño, lo apuesto. Quiero darte una oportunidad, darme una oportunidad."

Heero asintió.

Como para sellar su acuerdo, el rubio una vez más se acercó a Heero y lo besó, sólo que esta vez fueron los labios de Heero quienes recibieron su beso y no su mejilla.

Al ojiazul no le pareció extraño.

Quatre realmente iba a plantearse la posibilidad de continuar, de vivir su vida, lo que no sabía era que, del otro lado de la galaxia, el ojiverde también pensaba en una forma de continuar... pero continuar lo que había dejado inconcluso, una relación a largo plazo con el rubio heredero de los Winner.

_---_

Trowa vio que Catherine no dejaba de observarlo fijamente.

El ojiverde conocía el motivo; estaba empacando, lo que significaba que iba a salir de L3 y su hermana conocía el motivo. Iba a visitar a Quatre.

Catherine al principio no habría puesto resistencia, ella quería que su hermano y el rubio pudieran encontrar un punto clave en su relación y avanzaran, solucionando aquel problema que tuvieron; pero Quatre le había comentado lo de Heero, disculpándose por dejar de esperar a Trowa.

Ella no juzgaba al rubio, había estado demasiado molesta con Trowa como para culpar al joven.

Requería felicidad, estaba buscándola.

Quizá ya la había encontrado.

Ahora no quería que su hermano regresara con el corazón partido en dos.

Había oído la conversación y se sintió complacida al ver que aún existía amor entre ambos... pero luego recordó que Quatre había dicho que iba a empezar de cero, que iba a darle una oportunidad a Heero de mostrarle la verdadera felicidad; la misma que Trowa le arrebató.

"No creo que Quatre esté esperándote." Dijo Catherine, sonando demasiado seria con su hermano.

Aún no le perdonaba el daño que le ocasionó a la criatura dulce y amable que era Quatre.

"No le pedí que me esperara; voy a visitarlo, no podemos seguir evadiéndonos todo el tiempo. Él y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, eso no puede derribarse. No podemos dejar de ser lo que fuimos simplemente porque nuestra relación no funcionó adecuadamente." Dijo Trowa, sus ojos fijos en Catherine. "Yo aún lo extraño, sé que él también me extraña... un tiempo de calidad, como amigos, no va a dañar lo que sea que esté iniciando con Heero."

Ella no sonrió, como lo hubiera hecho unos días antes, sino que frunció en entrecejo.

Estaba segura que ese tiempo de _calidad_ entre Trowa y Quatre iba a derrumbar cada ladrillo que estuviera fortaleciendo la aún nueva relación de Heero y Quatre.

"¡Vas a complicar la nueva relación de Quatre! Lo estás haciendo a propósito."

"Créelo o no, Catherine, no vivo para hacer sufrir a Quatre... simplemente quiero verlo una última vez." Sonrió o más bien, casi sonrió. "Si él me pide que me vaya, no dudaré mucho."

"Pero él no va a pedirte eso."

"Lo hará si él considera que mi presencia lastima a Heero, eso lo sé yo." Comentó cuidadoso. "Porque él siempre se preocupa por los demás."

_---_

Dos días después.

Quatre estaba sentado en el jardín; Heero estaba a su lado, leía un libro, mientras Quatre observaba el hermoso paisaje del que él era dueño.

El cielo se mostraba despejado, y el viento suave soplaba.

Los cabellos color oro de Quatre se despeinaban cada vez que la suave brisa acariciaba su rostro y cabeza.

Alzó la vista para, de pronto, ser agraciado con la visión de un visitante inesperado que aún hacía latir a su corazón como desesperado. Intentó no sonrojarse, por respeto a Heero, pero se puso en pie mucho más rápido que lo usual y caminó un poco torpemente en dirección al visitante.

"No te esperábamos." Dijo el rubio.

Heero no había alzado la vista, estaba demasiado concentrado en su libro, y por su mente no cruzó la idea que Trowa pudiera tomar la iniciativa de regresar para visitar a su ex amante.

"Lo lamento." Dijo él y extendió su mano, sujetando la de Quatre entre la suya y presionándola con una suave firmeza.

No duró mucho antes de jalarlo a un abrazo apretado y sentir como Quatre se abandonaba en sus brazos.

"Cero Tres." Saludó Heero, y Trowa soltó al rubio.

No esperaba que Heero permitiera que estuviera a solas con Quatre, pero tampoco esperó que interrumpiera su saludo inicial.

Ambos se habían extrañado.

Trowa no era muy cariñoso, pero ese abrazo inicial dio tantas esperanzas al rubio, así como destruyó las de Heero.

"Heero."

Quatre reaccionó.

Estaba en medio de dos personas que decían tener sentimientos afectivos hacia él... y no sabía cómo actuar.

"Te llevaré a una habitación, Trowa."

Heero no dijo nada, pero no estaba muy conforme.

No podía exigirle a Quatre nada, el rubio estaba esforzándose con él, por ser algo que Quatre quería ser, pero con Trowa nada más.

"No es necesario... para evitar cualquier molestia, estoy hospedándome en un hotel cercano a las oficinas de Preventers."

Quatre sonrió.

No pudo ocultar su alegría.

"Vas a volver a L4 de forma permanente?"

Trowa negó.

"No. No puedo abandonar a Catherine una vez más... ahora no tengo nada esperándome fuera del circo." Comentó. "Por eso, sólo vine de visita. De hecho, quiero conversar contigo Quatre."

"Pudieron hablar por teléfono." Intervino Duo, que iba saliendo al jardín.

Trowa ni se inmutó.

Sabía que no era bien recibido en la mansión Winner.

"No quiero ocasionarte ningún inconveniente, Quatre." Dijo, el rubio negó, iba a decir algo, pero Trowa se adelantó. "Te esperó en el mismo café de siempre, a la hora de siempre. Es urgente que hablemos."

El rubio asintió.

"Si es muy urgente, podemos ir ahora mismo."

Trowa acarició una mano del rubio, Duo avanzó un paso, amenazante, pero vio como el rubio retornaba el gesto... así que se limitó a observar a Heero, quien simplemente parecía haber encontrado su lectura, una vez más, demasiado atrayente como para prestar atención a lo que lo rodeaba.

"No es necesario, tú estabas ocupado, ¿no?" Quatre iba a negar, pero él continuó. "Catherine me dijo, Quatre, no tienes que esconderme nada... ¿no éramos buenos amigos antes de todo esto?"

Un asentimiento.

"Bien, te veo luego."

Dio media vuelta, sin despedirse de los demás, se marchó.

"Eso fue muy grosero." Dijo Duo, dirigiéndose a Quatre, como queriendo hacer que el rubio comprendiera que Trowa no era lo que él creía.

Pero el rubio le miró duramente, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

"Tú tampoco fuiste muy cortés con él, Duo. Creí que habías entendido que el asunto es entre nosotros dos... Trowa me dejó a **mí** no a ti."

Duo negó.

"Por eso le permites que venga a darte falsas ilusiones?"

Quatre no dijo nada, sino que observó a Heero.

"Voy a ir con Trowa, Heero. No espero que nada se solucione, como tú dijiste... él mismo lo dijo; solíamos ser muy buenos amigos, no veo por qué hay que perder algo que en el pasado me trajo tantas alegrías."

Duo volvió a negar.

"¡Estás volviendo a caer por él!"

Quatre sonrió, tristemente.

Sus palabras iban a herir a Heero, pero tenía que decirlas, para que Duo comprendiera.

"Es que nunca dejé de amarlo, Duo."

Heero ni se molestó en reclamar, no tenía derecho.

"Entiendo." Dijo, sorprendiendo a Duo, incluso a Quatre. "Vas a volver para la cena?"

Quatre negó.

"Me gustaría pasar un tiempo con él... si a ti no te molesta, Heero... de lo contrario, volveré y tú y yo podremos continuar en lo que nos quedamos."

Duo rió, fríamente.

"No te quedaste en nada con Heero, Q. No haces más que apartarlo de tu lado... Tú no eres así, no tienes que permitir que la visita de Trowa te cambie." Pidió.

Trowa había sido su amigo en el pasado, antes que fuera y jugara tan cruelmente con el corazón de Quatre, quien no se merecía lo que le habían hecho.

Era un ser humano entregado y bueno, alguien que se preocupaba por todos, en igual medida, que no tenía favoritismos, pero que siempre estuvo al pendiente de Trowa, porque era aquel a quien su corazón llamaba para estar completo, para poder encontrarse y decir que era feliz.

Trowa no iba a cambiarlo ahora, simplemente quería compartir con él un poco de sí, hacerle saber que no le odiaba.

Que nunca podría.

"Q, dime, si Trowa te lo pidiera, ¿le darías otra oportunidad?" Cuestionó Duo, sus ojos no abandonaron a Heero, quien miró a Quatre, no parecía suplicante ni herido, ni resignado.

Su rostro no expresó nada.

"Estoy viviendo mi vida, Duo." Respondió, su sonrisa se tornó levemente triste, pero sus ojos vieron a Heero con afecto, mucho afecto, y muy profundo. "No voy a herir a Heero si es lo que piensas... Trowa no vino a recuperarme, de todas formas."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Duo.

Quatre sonrió.

"Sólo lo sé."

_---_

Trowa estaba sentado en aquella modesta pero muy agradable cafetería, esperaba la llegada del rubio, y mientras lo hacía tomaba una taza de café recién preparado, el vapor aún brotaba de la taza, formando espirales.

El ojiverde parecía nervioso.

Era peor que la primera cita, porque su primera cita la tuvieron luego de haberse confesado sus sentimientos.

Ahora ambos estaban empezando de cero, e iban a verse como amigos, porque sabía de la oportunidad que Quatre estaba dándole a Heero, y sabía que el rubio era incapaz de herir los sentimientos del piloto del 01.

Lo vio llegar, a la distancia, luciendo sonriente, como antes que terminara él su relación con el rubio.

Quatre estaba emocionado de verlo, y eso hacía feliz a Trowa.

Pero seguía preocupado de robarle toda su vida a Quatre, no quería que el universo del rubio se convirtiera él. Quería verlo feliz sin que intentara complacerlo para evitar problemas... eso había ocurrido sólo pocas ocasiones, pero Trowa hubiese preferido una discusión a un momento de cursi romanticismo para evitar problemas.

Su relación no había sido muy normal.

Quatre entró y se sentó frente a él.

"Lamento la demora." Se disculpó. "Duo me entretuvo, creyendo que se me olvidaría venir a verte."

"Y yo lamento los inconvenientes que te he ocasionado con Heero, sobre todo." Comentó el ojiverde.

Quatre negó, restándole importancia a cualquier asunto que no fueran ellos dos en ese momento.

"No esperaba que vinieras a L4; creí que estaban muy ocupados con el circo, o al menos fue lo que Catherine me dijo."

Trowa asintió, estaba tomando un sorbo de su café.

"Sí, pero yo adelanté mis vacaciones."

Quatre iba a decir algo, pero llegó la mesera y se decidió a ordenar una taza de chocolate caliente y una rebanada de pastel de fresa.

La joven anotó el pedido y se marchó.

"¿Tus vacaciones navideñas las vas a pasar trabajando?"

Trowa asintió. "Sí, no tengo dónde ir, además."

Quatre apartó la mirada y luego volvió a mirarlo, con leve enfado.

"Pudiste visitarnos." Comentó.

Pero Trowa no pensaba lo mismo, si no recuperaba lo suyo con Quatre en este viaje, no lo iba a recuperar nunca más.

Sabía que no fue muy sabio de su parte abandonar al rubio.

"No creo que los demás quieran."

"Está decidido, entonces." Inició Quatre, estirando su mano y rozando la de Trowa. "Yo iré a verte al circo, en L3. No puedes pasar las festividades solo en el circo."

"Nunca estoy solo en el circo." Dijo el castaño.

Al rubio no le pareció muy honesto ese comentario, como si Trowa sólo lo dijera para que él no creyera que realmente lo estaba. Solo.

"Y, tú, ¿has salido con alguien?"

La pregunta le dolió a Quatre, pero tenía que hacerla, sacarse aquella espinita del corazón y continuar su vida si la respuesta era afirmativa.

"Sólo hoy, contigo." Dijo el circense, sonriendo de lado. "¿No es irónico? Salgo con mi ex novio, y ni siquiera es una cita."

"¿No has salido con nadie?" Sonaba incrédulo.

Trowa asintió.

"Sí, Catherine es mi testigo."

Quatre sonrió. "Wow, no parece algo cierto, que tú, de entre todas las personas, no tenga pretendientes."

Trowa sonrió, de lado. "Bueno, hay un par de chicas y un chico que me han invitado a salir, pero yo no he aceptado... no es lo mismo. No creo encontrar con alguien lo que tuve contigo. Pero me alegra que tú sí lo hayas encontrado."

Esta vez no hubo sonrisa por parte de Quatre, no había sido un reclamo ni nada similar, pero Quatre se sintió mal, como si hubiese engañado a Trowa al dejar de esperarlo, después de todo, habían tomado un _descanso_.

Tal vez sí había sido así y el malinterpretó todo.

"¿Estás molesto conmigo por eso? Porque salgo con Heero."

"Molesto, no." Respondió. "Un poco celoso, sí."

Quatre se sonrojó.

"¿En serio?"

El joven apartó la mirada, odiaba ese tipo de confesiones, nunca se había sentido cómodo con ellas.

Pero lo sentía.

"Claro, te dije que aún te amaba."

Estaba levemente sonrojado.

Pero era casi nada comparado con el rubio, que estaba rojo.

"¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?" Comentó el rubio, rompiendo el momento. "Viniste a L4 con un motivo en especial. ¿Cuál es?"

Trowa sonrió.

"Sigues siendo un poco ingenuo, ¿no?" Sonrió. "Sabes a que vine, Quatre, vine porque te extraño y quería volver a verte. Una última vez, ya sabes, antes del adiós definitivo."

Quatre le miró.

"¿De qué?"

"No voy a volver, Quatre." Confesó. "Vine, me voy a quedar una semana, espero verte todos los días, aquí, a esta hora... en serio, espero que me concedas eso... pero no voy a regresar a L4 a ver como tu relación con Heero prospera y yo quedo en el pasado. En TU pasado."

El rubio negó.

"Eso NO va a pasar, Trowa." Confesó el rubio. "Aún podemos ser amigos, muy buenos amigos, ¿no?"

Trowa sonrió.

"Pero eso para mí no tiene ningún sentido, Quatre Chan, porque si yo te amo... y tú no me amas, no hay nada que me haga volver a L4 constantemente."

"Ésa fue tu decisión." Ya había lágrimas en sus ojos. "No mía, de ser por mí..."

La joven llegó con el chocolate caliente y el pastel.

Su conversación se detuvo un momento.

"Y lo siento." Reanudó Trowa, cuando ella se fue. "Yo te hacía daño, constantemente, y no podía vivir siendo el causante de tu sufrimiento, decidí cortarlo por lo sano, ¡ahora me culpas a mí!"

Quatre bajó la vista.

"Lo siento."

"No tienes que disculparte conmigo, pequeño. Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es una hora máximo de tu tiempo... para que pueda despedirme de ti."

Quatre asintió.

Trowa depositó una suma considerable de dinero en la mesa, que de seguro cubrirían lo consumido por ambos.

Se dirigió a Quatre y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Nos vemos mañana."

Quatre asintió.

No esperó mucho, ni siquiera consumió nada de lo que ordenó y se marchó del lugar, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Era tan sencillo para Trowa invocar lágrimas en el rostro bonito de Quatre, aunque no lo quisiera así.

------  
Continúa...

Notas

Otro capítulo, más largo, no mucho pero es algo, jeje.

Y no odien a ningún personaje, todos tienen un motivo para actuar como lo hacen.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Parte V**_

Heero había visto a Quatre llegar llorando, después de su encuentro con Trowa; no esperó eso, imaginó que lo vería feliz, sonriente y lleno de esperanzas por haber estado con el amor de su vida, ahora veía que se había equivocado, eso mismo le motivó a salir de la casa.

Sabía que el único hotel cercano a Preventers era el mismo donde él, antes de vivir con Quatre, se había hospedado.

Era pequeño, pero cómodo y económico.

Supo que encontraría al ojiverde allí.

No estaba muy emocionado con un encuentro cara a cara con la única persona por la cual el rubio se negaba realmente a continuar y a concentrarse en la naciente relación que ellos dos estaban iniciando.

No era culpa de Quatre haberse enamorado de Trowa; tampoco estaba culpando a Trowa, aunque definitivamente a él sí lo culpaba de las lágrimas que había visto en el rostro de Quatre.

"_Qué ocurre, Quatre?" Preguntó Duo._

_Los ojos aguamarina del rubio le miraron con melancolía, con un sentimiento imposible de compartir, con pena, verdadera. Su corazón estaba aún más herido que antes, quizá por haberlo visto y saber que, contrario a sus fantasías, lo suyo con Trowa en realidad no tenía solución, a pesar del obvio amor entre ambos._

"_Te volvió a herir, no es así?"_

_Pero Quatre negó._

"_Dice que es por mí bien y el de mi relación con Heero, para que yo pueda seguir adelante. Él únicamente ha venido a despedirse apropiadamente de mí." Sollozó con fuerza._

"_La primera idea buena que oigo venir de Trowa."_

_Quatre limpió sus mejillas._

_Miró con dureza a Duo, una que uno no asociaría con la hermosa criatura de ojos aguamarina que era Quatre; él no era del tipo de personas que te mira mal por algo que has dicho._

"_No quiero discutir una vez más, Duo." Heero, desde su punto, oculto, se cuestionó cuándo habían discutido Duo y Quatre. "Toleré todo lo que dijiste de Trowa la primera vez, incluso quise compartirlo contigo, pero no puedo... él ha tenido muy buenas ideas. Él no ha avanzado... probablemente él sí esperaba que yo lo esperara para que volviéramos a iniciar."_

"_Lo siento, Quatre, pero es lo que pienso de él."_

"_Y yo no pienso tolerarlo una vez más... él vino a despedirse de mí... toda esta semana será para que hablemos y nos digamos todo lo que no nos dijimos la última vez." Susurró._

"_Yo sólo te digo, aprovecha eso para olvidarlo, Q. Inicia de nuevo con Heero... Trowa encontrará con quien vivir su vida."_

"_Lo sé... y el problema es que los celos me matan."_

_Heero se sorprendió; nunca imaginó al rubio como una persona celosa._

_Trowa tenía algo muy especial para Quatre. Heero quería saber qué era._

Por eso mismo estaba en aquel hotel, esperando el momento en que aquella actitud tan decidida que se mostró en el momento en que salió de la mansión reapareciera.

Iba a hablar con Trowa.

Había preguntado cuál era su habitación, pero no le habían dicho, simplemente le mandaron a llamar.

De seguro Trowa ya estaba esperándolo en el pequeño restaurante del hotel, con una taza de café.

Se apresuró a alcanzarlo, no quería que Trowa creyera que le tenía miedo, porque no lo tenía.

Cuando llegó, tal como lo imaginó en su mente, Trowa Barton, Cero Tres, estaba sentado en una mesa, tomando una taza de café y hojeando distraídamente una revista.

No parecía muy interesado mientras esperaba a que Heero se le uniera.

Alzó la vista, habiendo sentido su presencia.

Heero se dirigió a él y se sentó frente a él.

"Supuse que vendrías a verme de un momento a otro." Inició Trowa, no hubo saludo inicial. No necesitaban hipocresías entre ellos, no iban a ser hipócritas. "Tardaste un poco más de lo esperado."

Heero sólo le miró.

Él también suponía que Trowa diría algo así.

Ese encuentro estaba resultando demasiado irreal, como una escena de una película dramática, donde los rivales de amor se encuentran para decidir qué es lo mejor para su dama.

Pero eso no era una película y Quatre no era una dama.

Además, el rubio podía tomar sus propias decisiones.

"Quiero saber qué fue lo que le hiciste para que llegara tan triste a casa."

La pregunta sorprendió a Trowa.

No imaginó que el rubio hubiese estado tan triste, sí... lo había estado cuando él se marchó, pero no creyó que siguiera estándolo, tenía la idea de que, al llegar a casa, el rubio iba a estar con Heero e iba a intentar dejarlo atrás; merecía ser feliz y Trowa le había fallado.

"Yo no hice nada, simplemente le dije que no voy a regresar a L4, que vine a despedirme de él. De una vez por todas." Respondió. "Deberías ser el más feliz de todos, ¿no? Me voy de su vida y tienes entrada libre."

Heero apretó el puño.

"No es lo que quiero."

"Lo sé. Tú quieres a Quatre, pero yo no puedo dártelo." Empezó Trowa. "Él es independiente, creo que nunca fue realmente mío... digo, él me amaba..."

"Te ama." Interrumpió Heero.

"...pero nuestra relación, contrario a lo que todos pensaban de ser hermosa y tierna, era tormentosa tras puertas cerradas. Yo quería una relación real, Quatre quería una de cuento de hadas... él es ingenuo y muy dulce, pero en la realidad las cosas no siempre son así." Explicó, miró a Heero. "Siempre anhelé una vida perfecta y cuando la tuve me di cuenta que, realmente perfección es vivir con errores y defectos, peleas y discusiones, pero estar felices. Él y yo sólo discutimos dos veces a lo largo de toda nuestra relación. ¿Qué tan real es eso para ti?"

Heero estaba sorprendido de aquella revelación.

No imaginó jamás la relación de esos dos, creyó también que sería imprudente preguntarle a Quatre cómo había sido, quizá éste se sentía ofendido por la pregunta. Ahora veía que Quatre simplemente intentaba llevar la relación perfecta, pese a los deseos de Trowa.

Él probablemente hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Hubiese pedido un tiempo fuera de la relación, para que encontraran un equilibrio entre el sufrimiento realista y un romanticismo idealista.

Quatre no debería soñar con cuentos de hadas, porque él sabía qué era la realidad, o quizá por eso mismo estaba haciéndolo.

Tras tanto dolor buscaba encontrar algo seguro que le diera felicidad y no sufrimiento.

Pero una relación sin altibajos llega a ser monótona y por lo tanto fracasa.

"Él me perdonaba todo, incluso si me rehusaba a hacer algo por él." Dijo. "Pero luego empecé a ser más distante e iniciaron los problemas... para él era horrible y lloraba todas las noches."

"¿Qué hiciste?"

Trowa sonrió.

"Le dije que debíamos separarnos momentáneamente. No era conveniente que siguiéramos hiriéndonos." Apartó la mirada. "Aún recuerdo que me dijo... _es definitivo, ¿verdad? Pero lo quieres disfrazar._"

"Él estaba devastado, sigue estándolo." Comentó Heero. "Yo he estado a su lado a lo largo de este tiempo."

Trowa asintió.

"Te enamoraste de él."

"No del todo." Confesó Heero. "Fue más que eso. Duo y Wufei creen que me enamoré de él por instinto, uno de protección, pero la realidad es mucho más complicada. Uno no cambia sus sentimientos así como así. A mí siempre me atrajo Quatre, es una persona inteligente, dulce, muy creativa y complaciente; sé que comete errores como cualquiera pero busca ser de ayuda. Es fuerte, lo primero que me gustó de él fue su fortaleza, tener el coraje de soportar el dolor ajeno sin una sola queja... Por eso mismo me sorprendió que tú le dieras un motivo más para sufrir."

Trowa asintió, no quiso interrumpirlo, consideraba que eso sería grosero.

"Y quise apoyarlo, claro que sin darme cuenta estaba hundiéndome yo mismo en el fango." Apartó la mirada, no avergonzado, sino aterrado de su propia revelación. Sus sentimientos demostraban una parte de él que siempre quiso mantener oculta, que no quería dejar salir a flote porque iba a acabar de golpe toda la imagen de persona dura que había construido a su alrededor. "Quatre me conmovió más de lo que la propia historia de niña huérfana de Relena, más que los millones de seres humanos que murieron en la guerra. Él logró lo que nadie más; me tocó hondo."

Era extraño.

Trowa y Heero, ambos, estaban demasiado interesados en Quatre; los dos querían verlo feliz, pero sabían que la única persona con quien lo sería iba a irse. Trowa no quería seguir allí, porque lo suyo, a largo plazo, simplemente estaba hiriendo a Quatre.

"He pensado mucho en quedarme, de hecho venía con la idea de conquistarlo una vez más, pero entre más contemplaba un final feliz, en mi cabeza veía que simplemente me estaba dejando arrastrar por las ideas románticas de Quatre. Yo no quiero un castillo, ni que me cubra los ojos con un velo rosa. Siento que me he ganado una relación real... no quiero que sufra más por mi culpa, pero si me quedo, sufrirá."

"Si te vas también va a sufrir, eso lo sabes." Comentó Heero. "Es lo mismo te quedes o te vayas."

"Pero si lo analizas, y me sorprende que no lo hayas hecho, si me voy, él tendrá la oportunidad de continuar su vida, de seguir adelante sin mí y darse cuenta que lo nuestro aunque hermoso, tuvo su tiempo. Ahora es tiempo de algo más." Dijo.

"Y lo aceptas realmente?"

Trowa enarcó una ceja, sin entender muy bien la pregunta de Heero.

La expresión sorprendió a Heero, quien creyó que había planteado muy bien su duda. Estaba siendo lo más directo que podía, y no había ningún truco en la pregunta.

"Aceptas alejarte de él?" Volvió a intentar. "Digo, no vas a volver en el futuro o sí?"

Trowa negó.

"No planeo irrumpir en su vida cada lapso de tiempo. Me voy para su bienestar, si vengo simplemente le traeré dolor. ¿Quieres que regrese?" Preguntó. "Yo no quiero desequilibrarlo, por eso mismo vine, para darle un final apropiado a una relación larga... para que él sepa que es libre de continuar, que yo ya no lo estaré esperando."

"Eso espero."

"Quedando esto aclarado, me despido."

Trowa sacó su cartera, pero Heero lo detuvo y él sacó un billete.

"Yo te llamé, así que yo pago."

Trowa se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada, simplemente salió de allí.

La conversación con Heero no le había dejado un buen sabor de boca.

_---_

Quatre estaba sentado afuera, observando su jardín. Vestía completamente de blanco y jugaba con una rosa entre sus dedos. Estaba esperando la llegada de Heero, desde que partió, supo que éste había ido a encontrarse con Trowa, quería saber qué habían hablado.

Así que cuando lo vio llegar, esperó a que éste se acercara a él, supo que lo haría; empezaba a conocer mucho más a Heero, a saber cómo iba a actuar.

En su interior se preguntó si ésa sería una buena estrategia para alejar a Heero de él sin herirlo profundamente, para evitar seguir adelante en una relación que simplemente estaba dañando al soldado perfecto.

Quatre no era egoísta, pero tampoco podía ir y decirle a Heero que no quería nada con él, que era capaz de irse a L3 persiguiendo a Trowa, que la distancia estaba encogiendo dolorosamente su corazón, pero no iba a actuar tan egoísta... era suficiente con sentirse así.

"Quatre, hace mucho frío, deberías entrar." Fue el comentario inicial de Heero, pero contrario a su comentario, él se sentó junto al rubio y se quitó su chaqueta para colocarla alrededor del delgado rubio. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Los ojos claros del rubio miraron a Heero sin expresión, de una forma en que nunca lo habían hecho.

Sus labios, sin embargo, se curvaron en una sonrisa dulce.

"Sé dónde estabas, y con quién estabas." Inició, su voz era un susurro suave que acariciaba el viento. "Lo supe desde que te vi salir, y no quise detenerte por simple curiosidad... quería ver qué tan lejos iba a llegar todo este asunto, pero luego me arrepentí. Me sentí un niño, un niño tonto y consentido, porque por un momento me sentí tan orgulloso al imaginar que iban a pelear por mí, y luego me di cuenta que eso no es lo que quiero."

Sus manos estaban temblando, de hecho, todo él estaba temblando y no era de frío, sino de un impulso que había estado conteniendo en su cuerpo desde hacía ya varios días y se manifestaba de esa forma.

Su voz sonaba cada vez más suave, pero era notoria su desesperación.

"Qué es lo que quieres, Quatre?"

Quatre miró a Heero, apartó la mirada y miró sus manos temblorosas.

"Si yo supiera, no estaría hiriéndote constantemente, créeme. Pero no sé qué es lo que quiero." Comentó, luego sonrió. "En realidad sí lo sé, pero es algo que no puedo tener, algo que me ha sido negado."

"Trowa sigue aquí."

"PERO A ÉL NO LE IMPORTO LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA ESTAR _AQUÍ_!" Gritó, apretó fuerte la rosa entre sus manos y una espina rasgó su piel, la sangre caía a gotas en el suelo. Heero miró la herida, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo. "SI EN REALIDAD SINTIERA LO QUE DICE SENTIR NO LE MOLESTARÍA INTENTARLO. No le molestaría."

Hubo silencio.

El viento sopló con fuerza, despeinando a ambos jóvenes.

La noche era oscura pero la luna llena servía de luz... y Quatre rompió a llorar.

"Quatre?"

El rubio limpió sus ojos y sonrió, a pesar que las lágrimas aún se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Había un infinito sentimiento de tristeza reflejándose en esos ojos aguamarina. Un sentimiento de sufrimiento que se transmitía en su llanto.

"Has amado alguna vez tanto que has deseado la felicidad de esa persona a expensas de la tuya?" La pregunta del rubio tomó a Heero por sorpresa, pero estaba preparado para contestarla.

Demasiado preparado para el rubio.

"Sí, a ti."

Quatre negó.

"Antes de mí, Heero... dime a quién amaste antes de creer que realmente me amabas a mí. El nombre de ese ser especial que para ti aún significa tanto... que te hace sonreír cuando yo te regalo tristeza."

"Reelena?" Preguntó Heero.

Vio que el rubio negaba.

"Si tienes que preguntármelo, sabes que no es ella." Dijo. Se estiró un poco y besó la mejilla de Heero. "Piénsalo, Heero, porque él podría librarte de mí, de lo que tú crees que sientes por mí. Y quizá yo encuentre, al verte feliz, la fuerza para continuar, aunque sea sin Trowa."

Heero alzó la mirada, a la misma habitación donde un joven dormía, un joven despistado y sonriente.

_Duo._

_---  
Continúa..._

Notas

Bueno, éste va para las que me pedían el HeeroXDuo, yo sé que lo esperan con ansía, pero tómenlo con calma, el fic no va tan rápido, así que antes que Heero diga algo, el propio Duo tiene que darse cuenta que no quiere a Heero feliz con Quatre, sino con él.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Parte VI**_

Quatre sabía que había dejado a Heero pensando en lo que le había dicho; no había sido su intención, pero al buscar en la mente de Heero encontró más de lo que pensó. Se enteró que al soldado perfecto, en un pasado, le había gustado Duo, mucho más que un simple gusto a decir verdad.

Sonrió.

"Hoy estás feliz." Trowa también sonrió. "Eso es bueno."

Quatre asintió.

Era su cuarta cita con Trowa, y no dejaba de pensar en Heero y Duo; desde esa noche, Heero había estado distante del rubio, quizá pensando en lo que éste le había dicho.

Para Quatre eso era algo bueno, le daba más tiempo para pensar en una forma de no sufrir... no hacer sufrir a Heero le quitaba un peso de encima.

"¿Cómo estás?"

La pregunta hizo sonreír a Trowa.

Todos los días Quatre le hacía esa misma pregunta, como si no lo hubiera visto el día anterior.

"Bien, ya sabes, sólo un poco aburrido... no hay mucho que hacer ahora que no estoy en el circo o que no estoy peleando." Respondió, sus ojos fijos en los de Quatre, como siempre estaban cada vez que conversaban.

Siempre evitaban temas demasiado personales, porque aún se deseaban, y no querían ceder. Bueno, Trowa no quería ceder, Quatre no hubiese dudado mucho antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Trowa.

Conocía sus motivos, pero no del todo.

"Y tú, ¿cómo estás?" Siguió Trowa.

"Agotado, anoche no pude dormir bien, porque la compañía está absorbiendo mucho de mi tiempo. Hay unos accionistas árabes con los que voy a cerrar un importante trato, y mi equipo y yo nos desvelamos redactando un contrato distinto, porque no estuvieron conformes con el anterior." Explicó con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. "También ha habido ciertos problemas con los obreros, ya sabes, en la construcción de un segundo edificio para nuevas oficinas."

Trowa negó.

"Deberías tomarte un descanso, eso suena aburrido."

Quatre sonrió, siempre que Trowa le dijo eso cuando eran pareja, había hecho lo mismo. Le gustaba oír la preocupación en la voz del joven latino, le hacía sentir tan importante.

Y a él le gustaba sentirse así cuando se trataba de Trowa.

Su corazón latía con fuerza.

"Sí, es aburrido, de hecho," Trowa hizo una mueca, y el rubio sonrió una vez más. "pero es mi trabajo, Trowa, no puedo renunciar ni tomar un descanso ahora que es cuando más me necesitan."

"No discutiré una vez más eso contigo, jamás me escuchas." Se rindió el latino, sonrió levemente cuando Quatre le miró. "Eres tan obstinado como siempre, no?"

Quatre negó.

"No siempre consigo lo que quiero, Trowa. Lo sabes, así que no me vengas con eso de que siempre me salgo con la mía."

El ojiverde no siguió porque sabía que en esa conversación su ex pareja tenía todas las de ganar.

"Ayer hablé con Catherine, finalmente decidió hablar conmigo sin estar molesta." Le contó Trowa al rubio. "Ya extrañaba sus conversaciones, aunque sean tan, no sé... de chicas."

Quatre rió.

"Sí, es una buena persona, siempre me ha hecho sonreír cuando lo necesito." Sonrió el rubio.

"Estoy aburrido..." Repitió Trowa.

"Eso debe ser grave, tú nunca te has quejado de aburrimiento." Recordó el rubio. "No desde que te conozco."

Trowa no dijo nada, pero rodó los ojos.

"Lo sé, pero es serio... necesito, no sé, descargarme un poco... estoy demasiado tenso por la falta de actividad física. No me he ejercitado apropiadamente y cuando menos en el circo estaba el entretenimiento que conseguía al ser el blanco de Catherine."

Quatre negó.

"Tú no eres el blanco de Catherine, jamás te ha lastimado." Dijo el rubio.

En realidad estaba pensando si eso era cierto, porque cuando menos él no recordaba que algo así hubiera pasado.

"Eso es lo que tú crees, Quatre. Una vez uno de sus cuchillos me rozó el rostro, no fue grave, pero alcanzó a cortar también algunos cabellos." Confesó. "Hubo una exclamación de sorpresa del público, pero Catherine no perdió la concentración y no volvió a fallar."

Quatre estiró su mano y rozó la mejilla del ojiverde, suavemente.

"No quedó ninguna marca." Comentó Trowa.

"No estoy buscando ninguna marca." Dijo Quatre, había sentido un impulso y actuó siguiéndolo. "Sólo quise tocarte."

Trowa asintió.

No le molestaba.

Cómo iba eso a molestarle?

"Te incomoda?" Quiso saber el rubio.

Vio que Trowa negaba y estiraba él su mano para tomar la de Quatre entre las suyas; le dio un beso en el dorso.

"Por qué? A ti te incomoda?" Le preguntó, refiriéndose al beso que acababa de darle en su mano.

Quatre negó.

Cómo? Acaso Trowa no sabía que él necesitaba cada uno de los leves roces que se daban los dos?

"Salgamos de aquí." Pidió Trowa, una vez más, pagando él la cuenta.

"Dónde vamos?"

Trowa se encogió de hombros.

Cualquier lugar era mejor que ése, donde estaban rodeados de montones de personas y no podía disfrutar a gusto de la compañía de su hermoso Quatre.

Sujetó la mano del rubio con fuerza y salió de la cafetería con él.

Planeaba abordar un taxi.

Pero Quatre interrumpió.

"Podría llamar a mi chofer; y podríamos ir a un lugar que yo encontré hace poco."

Trowa le miró.

En su interior se preguntaba si ese _nuevo_ lugar lo había encontrado él o él y Heero, pero no quiso arruinar el momento, así que no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto y asintió.

Era una buena idea.

"Es algo lejos, espero que no te moleste perder el resto de tu tarde conmigo." Comentó el rubio e iba a sacar su celular, cuando Trowa lo interrumpió en medio de su actividad y lo jaló a él, dándole un sorpresivo abrazo.

Un abrazo que hizo sonreír al rubio.

"Estar contigo no es perder mi tarde."

"Gracias, Trowa."

Y Quatre finalmente llamó al chofer.

_---_

"No es buena idea que Trowa y Quatre sigan juntos allá afuera; ¿no vas a hacer nada al respecto?"

Heero negó.

No planeaba hacer nada al respecto porque el rubio había cumplido su cometido, le había dejado intrigado.

Cómo había sabido lo de Duo?

Y por qué se lo había dicho? Acaso a Duo le gustaba Heero?

No quería presionar su suerte al preguntarle a Duo, qué sentía éste por él?

Sabía que eso podía ser incómodo, si con Quatre lo había sido y no había tenido que decirle jamás que le gustaba, cómo sería preguntarle a alguien: _Te gusto?_

No consideraba tener una tarea entretenida o fácil en camino, así que simplemente se limitó a observar a su acompañante.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó Duo, sonreía mientras jugaba con una liga entre sus manos. "Te ves un poco desubicado; creí que ya estabas, como se dice, estable... jeje, desde que empezaste a salir con Quatre te veías mejor."

Heero negó.

No pensaba eso.

Él siempre creyó que había sido su amistad con el trenzado lo que lo había sacado de su burbuja. Eso y la constante presión que Relena ejercía sobre él, pero jamás creyó que Quatre hubiese sido un factor importante en eso.

El rubio lo había sido pero para Trowa.

Él le había brindado todo lo necesario para que Trowa dejara de esconderse tras libros y tras esquinas. Lo mismo había hecho Duo, pero con Heero; le había enseñado a sonreír, aunque fuera en la tranquilidad y soledad de su propia habitación, pero eso se lo debía al trenzado.

"Estoy bien, sólo pensaba en algo." Respondió, al ver que Duo no iba a dejar de observarlo fijamente, al menos no hasta obtener una respuesta satisfactoria. "Eso es todo." Agregó cuando Duo entrecerró los ojos, dándole a saber que no le creía.

"Seguro no estás celoso por Q y Trowa?" Preguntó, sonando más y más curioso cada vez que nombraba al rubio. "Yo entendería lo que es eso, sabes? Además, no es malo un poco de celos."

Heero volvió a negar.

Y no, no estaba intentando convencerse a sí mismo que no estaba celoso porque Quatre y Trowa estaban juntos, y que el rubio había demorado más que de costumbre ese día.

"Bueno, si tú lo dices, no voy a presionarte más."

"Gracias."

"Pero ya sabes, cualquier cosa que Q te haga, sólo dímelo y yo tendré una larga conversación con ese rubio." Dijo, no sonaba molesto, pero si un poco irritado, quizá por la forma en que ocasionalmente _ese rubio_ trataba a Heero, haciéndolo a un lado por Trowa.

Heero asintió.

Era sólo Quatre, él mismo podía hablar con el rubio, iba a preguntarle cuál era su afán en hacerle ver que no le gustaba Quatre. Quizá una forma más sutil de hacerle saber que él realmente no estaba interesado en él y eso de _intentarlo_ se había acabado ahora que Trowa estaba en la misma colonia que ellos.

No le molestó tanto, aunque sí un poco.

No negaba que aún sentía un profundo afecto por el pequeño, sus sentimientos no eran como una bombilla, que se apaga y se enciende al antojo de las personas.

"Quatre está siendo muy rudo contigo, me pregunto si no se da cuenta."

Heero le miró fijamente, no dijo nada.

Estaba pensándolo más y más.

Acaso el trenzado había enviado alguna vez alguna señal que indicara que sentía algo por él?

Era tan ciego a los sentimientos de las personas que no lo notó antes, y que no notaba como el amor de Quatre por Trowa seguía latiente pese a la distancia que había entre ellos dos y la poca oportunidad, según Quatre, de volver a estar juntos.

Tan mal estaba en las cuestiones sentimentales?

Quizá, porque nunca se preocupó por ellas.

Nunca le interesaron lo suficiente como para intentarlo.

Hasta Quatre.

Y quizá ya era muy tarde.

"No sé, no me gusta la forma en que te trata, es como si no fueras una persona con sentimiento, sino como si fueras algo, no sé qué... realmente no comprendo el comportamiento de Quatre." Explicó Duo con detenimiento. "El momento en que lo haga quizá mi opinión se divida en dos, porque sigo creyendo que tú eres la última persona que se merece ese trato, especialmente luego de todo el tiempo que le has dedicado."

Hubo un lapso de parte del joven, sus ojos violeta brillaban con un sentimiento desconocido para cero uno.

"Has descuidado muchas cosas por él, debería ser agradecido y cuando menos aparecer a tiempo."

"Duo, por qué te importa tanto?"

La pregunta sorprendió al joven que apartó la mirada y luego lo miró fijamente.

"Eres mi mejor amigo, ésa es una pregunta estúpida, Heero." Dijo. "Uno creería que ya has pasado esa fase pero aquí me veo, explicándote por qué me preocupa la forma en que Quatre te trata."

Heero negó.

"No, dime la verdad... si fuera por eso incluso a Wufei le molestaría."

Duo negó.

"Dije, eres mi mejor amigo. A mí me preocupas, y mucho." Dijo el joven y se levantó. "Y si necesitas mayor explicación, es porque quizá tú no sientes lo mismo por mí."

No dijo más y se marchó a su habitación.

Heero se quedó solo en aquella habitación.

_---_

Golpeó la puerta de su habitación con fuerza, estaba enojado pero no sabía con quién, y no podía desquitarse con alguien en definitiva inocente. Así que por eso mismo decidió abandonar a Heero en aquella habitación, diciéndose una y otra vez que ésa no era la forma en que debía de responder.

Los sentimientos que tanto tiempo guardó e hizo aparentar que eran simplemente de amistad habían sido descubiertos y no sabía quién lo había descubierto, porque Heero no era tan perceptivo para saberlo.

Perceptivo!

Eso era; había sido Quatre quien había hablado con Heero, porque no había nadie más que pudiera conocerlo.

Wufei siempre tan absorto en su trabajo y en su relación con Sally que no iba a prestarle atención a algo que para él bien podía ser tan trivial como los sentimientos de Duo, y Trowa ya ni siquiera se paraba en la mansión, porque sabía que no era bien recibido en ella por los demás, y aunque ésta fuera de Quatre, él no quería ocasionar más problemas.

La única persona consciente de eso era el rubio.

Él le debió haber dicho a Heero para que éste centrara su atención en alguien más aparte de Quatre y él pudiera tener la oportunidad de estar con Trowa sin herir los sentimientos de alguien más.

Era una lástima que Trowa fuese a herir los sentimientos del rubio.

Duo estaba seguro de ello, porque si lo había hecho una vez, qué le impedía volverlo a repetir?

Nada.

Y Quatre había arruinado su única oportunidad de ser feliz junto a alguien que también merecía la verdadera felicidad.

Duo apoyó su frente en la pared y limpió una lágrima que brotó de su ojo; todos sufrían.

O al menos, todos los involucrados en aquellas relaciones estaban sufriendo.

_---_

Era un lugar realmente apartado, lejano del ruido de la ciudad. Había anochecido y los dos estaban sentados en la limosina, Quatre estaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Trowa.

Se respiraba un aroma suave, a bosque.

Quizá por la cercanía de uno con el lugar donde estaban descansando.

Trowa pasó su mano por los mechones del más pequeño, quien sonrió ante el suave contacto y alzó la mirada, encontrándose con esos hermosos ojos verdes que siempre le habían capturado.

"Es un hermoso lugar." Dijo el circense, su mano no abandonaba la cabellera suave de su ex pareja; sus labios estaban muy cerca del rostro de Quatre, porque había descendido un poco, para estar más cerca. "Muy apartado de todo."

Quatre asintió.

"Sí, lo encontré hace poco. De hecho, estaba huyendo de ti." Confesó el rubio, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. "Y me topé con esto."

Trowa enarcó una ceja.

Se inclinó un poco más cerca del rubio, ambos respiraban el mismo aire.

"Huyendo de mí?" Preguntó y el rubio asintió. "Cómo es eso?"

Quatre bajó la mirada y sujetó la mano libre de Trowa.

"Encontré una carta tuya, me respondías una carta que yo te había enviado. Te habían enviado a una misión muy peligrosa de parte de Preventers; tú y Heero estaban en el espacio, haciendo no sé qué... me preocupé y te escribí al cuartel de Preventers, al mismo donde ustedes dos iban a entregar lo que fueran a buscar e iban a recoger más órdenes." Respondió, apretó la mano de Trowa. "Me decías que no debía preocuparme, que estabas bien y que pronto ibas a regresar a casa, que yo iba a ver que nadie te había herido. Y al final escribiste que me amabas. Fue la primera vez que me lo dijiste, ya fuera en papel o hablado. Me sentí acorralado en mis sentimientos y tomé un auto y huí de ti."

Trowa sonrió.

"Aún guardas esas cartas?"

Un asentimiento.

"No son muchas, pero son muy valiosas para mí." Dijo el rubio. "Ese día, Heero estuvo llamando toda la noche, pero no quise responder... quería estar solo un momento y no pensar mucho, porque simplemente estaba lastimándome."

Trowa sonrió.

"Yo también he guardado todo lo que me diste." Confesó el ojiverde. "Pero ya me estoy haciendo a la idea que éste es mi último viaje a L4, y que tú y yo ya no volveremos a estar juntos."

"Una vez más, es por decisión tuya."

Trowa negó.

"No, ya no es decisión mía, dejó de serlo cuando Catherine me dijo que tú y Heero estaban iniciando una relación y me di cuenta que yo no podía irrumpir en tu vida; así que simplemente quise venir a despedirme de ti." Dijo el ojiverde, había una sonrisa en sus labios. "Es difícil, para ti y para mí. Yo sólo espero que seas feliz."

"No te preocupes, soy feliz." Dijo el rubio. "En estos momentos soy feliz. Cuando estoy contigo... No me dejes otra vez." Pidió en un susurro.

Trowa sonrió.

Acortó la mínima distancia entre ambos y finalmente capturó los labios del pequeño entre los suyos, saboreando aquello que tanto había extrañado, sintiendo la calidez del rubio, fundiéndose en ésta.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía el corazón del rubio latiendo violento en su pecho.

Rompieron el beso.

Quatre lo abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Trowa.

"Te amo." Susurró y empezó a sollozar. "Te amo."

Trowa lo acarició suavemente.

"No voy a ningún lado, Quatre; si tú no quieres, yo no voy a ningún lado."

_---  
Continúa..._

Notas

Una nueva parte, y ha pasado algo que yo ya ansiaba, el momento TrowaXQuatre, espero que les guste. Estos dos van a empezar a componer su relación y Heero y Duo a explorar la idea de una.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Parte VII**_

Heero estaba preocupado, pero también la conversación de la noche anterior, con Duo, seguía repitiéndose en su mente, así que había dos asuntos muy importantes, muy interesantes, ocupando sus pensamientos.

El hecho que Quatre no hubiese llegado a dormir era algo perturbador, le molestaba, pero contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, ya no era por pensar que el rubio estaba con Trowa.

Estaba mucho más interesado en lo que Duo tenía que decir.

Eso, si el de la trenza tenía algo que decir.

Por su parte, Duo estaba muy molesto.

No con Quatre.

Bueno, para qué iba a negarlo si cuando éste le viera iba a darse cuenta de lo enfadado que estaba con él, así que sí. Estaba molesto con Quatre, pero también con Heero, por haber sido tan directo cuando él no estaba esperándolo, y sobre todo porque él sentía algo profundo por Quatre.

¿Cómo esperaba Heero que Duo admitiera sentir algo por él cuando era muy molesto verlo siempre tan a gusto con Quatre?

No era algo placentero a su vista.

Estaba acostumbrándose.

El comportamiento de Heero era un enigma últimamente; nunca nadie sabía realmente cómo se encontraba, pero cuando estaba con el rubio parecía mucho más calmado que en todas las demás ocasiones en que lo había visto calmado.

Si eso fuera poco, los celos de Heero hacia Trowa incrementaban sus propios celos.

¡Había sido él quien tuvo la idea de empujar a Heero hacia Quatre!

No le quedaba más remedio que morderse la lengua y tragarse su sangre, que le dejaba un amargo sabor en la boca. Aunque estaba un poco aburrido, harto, cansado, de tener que guardar sus comentarios para sí mismo.

Odiaba la forma en que Quatre trataba a Heero, aunque sabía que el rubio no lo hacía de forma intencional.

Era innato apartarlo de sí.

Del mismo modo en que para Duo era tan natural evitar cualquier acercamiento a cualquier otra persona, guardando la absurda esperanza que un día su mejor amigo iba a verlo con otros ojos y que todos los sentimientos que –debía admitirlo- sentía cursis y absurdos en su interior, eran correspondidos con la misma intensidad por parte del joven de ojos azules.

Su vida no era tan buena, así que se conformó con ser el siempre presente y disponible mejor amigo que no iba a tener ningún inconveniente en renunciar a algo muy valioso para poder darle una sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

Heero lo apreciaba.

Era obvio que entre ellos dos había sentimientos muy fuertes, el problema era que sus sentimientos fuertes eran únicamente de amistad.

Al principio él creyó que su relación iba a enseriarse, así como ocurrió con Trowa y Quatre.

A nadie sorprendió mucho el momento en que dejaron de ser amigos para convertirse en algo más y ocasionalmente los encontraban abrazados en medio de la biblioteca privada del rubio u oían sus risas desde su cuarto.

No era secreto para Duo, tampoco, que empezaron a tener relaciones sexuales en el cumpleaños de Quatre, y que había sido la primera vez del rubio. Todas aquellas conversaciones secretas que, por ser las paredes muy delgadas, terminaban llegando a oídos de Duo.

Luego pidió un cambio al rubio.

Éste le mandó a preparar un cuarto más cercano a Heero, consciente de los sentimientos del trenzado por Heero.

Si bien era tan consciente de esto, por qué diablos no se había detenido de continuar su vida con Heero?

Incluso Wufei pintaba como una excelente opción para los ojos de Duo, para Quatre.

Pero no.

Fue Heero quien consoló a Quatre.

Fue Wufei quien no tomó ningún lado, pero parecía no aceptar la relación de Heero y Quatre.

Cuando Duo le preguntó, Wufei le respondió.

"_Porque tú no quieres que eso ocurra, Quatre no quiere que eso ocurra. Sólo Heero lo quiere, y a medias. Sin embargo, Trowa y Quatre sí quieren volver, y tú ya tienes planes para Heero."_

Jamás imaginó al chino como alguien perceptivo.

Claro, de un modo no amigable y dulce como Quatre.

"Sigue sin llamar?"

"El teléfono no ha sonado." Dijo Heero, respondiendo la absurda pregunta de Duo, quien estaba sentado junto al teléfono.

Duo le miró duramente.

"Tienes un móvil, ¿no ha marcado a tu móvil?"

Heero se puso en pie, desapareció tras la puerta y luego apareció con el teléfono móvil en su mano. "Hay una llamada perdida de Quatre. Es de media noche."

"Está con Trowa?"

"Dejó un correo de voz." Dijo y marcó el número para poder oírlo. Escuchó el mensaje del rubio.

"_Hola, Heero. Estoy con Trowa, vamos a pasar la noche juntos, estamos en las afueras de la ciudad. La limosina se quedó sin gasolina, el chofer tomó un taxi a la ciudad y nos quedamos nosotros. Dijo que vendrá mañana a recogernos, así que no se preocupen por mí."_

Wufei también estaba allí, leía silenciosamente el periódico, pero finalmente se dejó oír.

"Qué te dijo?"

"Se quedaron sin gasolina en las afueras de la ciudad. Van a pasar la noche juntos en la limosina de Quatre; el chofer vino por combustible e irá a recogerlos."

Duo lo miró duramente, una vez más.

"Un teléfono móvil no es para estar guardado en un cajón."

"Lo siento." Pero realmente no parecía sentirlo.

Estaba enfadado, porque Duo seguía actuando como un niño infantil e irracional.

No quiso decírselo.

Pero avanzó a él.

"Tenemos que hablar, Duo."

"¿De qué podríamos tener que hablar tú y yo, Heero...?"

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo detuvo, alzó la vista, pues la había bajado en un acto para defenderse porque se conocía muy bien por no saber mentir.

Wufei sonrió de lado.

Él conocía los problemas de la casa, porque a pesar de no pasar mucho tiempo allí, eran Duo y Quatre, y ellos eran muy obvios en ciertas ocasiones. En cuanto a sentimientos no podía ser la excepción.

Cuando vieron que era Trowa quien entraba con Quatre en brazos, les sorprendió.

"¿Está bien?" Preguntó Heero, acercándose, viendo a Trowa de forma extraña.

Los brazos de Quatre estaban sujetos al cuello del circense.

Su rostro oculto en su pecho.

"Está bien; simplemente se quedó dormido y no quiso despertarse, no tienen que preocuparse. Ahora sólo iba a llevarlo a su habitación."

"Yo puedo hacerlo." Dijo Heero.

"Podrías despertarlo." Dijo Wufei. "No parece incómodo, lo mejor será que Trowa lo lleve. Ya llegó Quatre, sigamos con nuestras vidas."

Trowa asintió.

"No oyeron el mensaje de Quatre? Sabía que iban a estar muy preocupados."

Heero negó.

"Sí, lo oímos."

"Ok, iré a acostarlo y me iré."

Duo ya no dijo nada, sus ojos estaban fijos en Heero.

Quería ver como iba a reaccionar Heero antes de mostrar él una reacción del tipo que fuese.

No quería oponerse porque estaba Heero en juego, pero tampoco quería permitirlo porque estaba en juego el sufrimiento o felicidad de Heero. Cómo podía tomar una decisión como ésa?

"Adelante."

Trowa así lo hizo, sujetó más fuertemente al rubio y se dirigió a la habitación en silencio.

Cuando llegó entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él, depositando el cuerpo de Quatre en la cama. Estaba profundamente dormido.

Trowa cerró los ojos y besó la frente del rubio.

Habían cometido un error.

Uno muy grande.

No le molestaba haberse dejado llevar por sentimientos e impulsos que respondían a sus necesidades fisiológicas; le molestaba que ahora Quatre iba a sentirse como un traidor ante Heero.

Habían dormido juntos... más que eso, habían hecho el amor.

Cuando despertó, tenía el cuerpo de Quatre entre sus brazos, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y sus dedos también; ambos estaban desnudos, cubiertos precariamente con una sábana extremadamente delgada que el rubio guardaba en la limosina.

No habían sabido que decirse cuando despertaron.

Después que se vistieron, esperaron al chofer, hasta que Quatre cayó dormido en el trayecto a casa.

Habían dormido juntos.

Cómo iban a justificarlo cuando iban a separarse en un par de días? Cómo iba a reaccionar Quatre cuando le dijera que por muchas veces que hicieran eso no iban a cambiar la decisión de Trowa de dejar L4?

No lo hacía por abandonar a Quatre, lo hacía porque no quería ver como Quatre lo abandonaba a él.

Besó su frente una vez más.

"Adiós, Quatre." Dijo suavemente.

Se apartó de él, pero el rubio lo sujetó; estaba despierto.

"Dijiste que si te lo pedía, no ibas a dejarme."

-Flash Back-

"No voy a ningún lado, Quatre; si tú no quieres, yo no voy a ningún lado."

Su mano seguía acariciando a Quatre, gentilmente en el rostro.

Los dos estaban muy a gusto uno junto al otro, reconociendo cada uno de sus roces, recordando lo que para ellos había sido sufrir la distancia; se conocían muy bien. Aceptaban que estaban en una encrucijada, no era fácil para ellos tomando en cuenta que ahora había una tercera persona, aquello ya no era una relación sana. Estarían engañando a Heero.

Trowa no quería empujar a Quatre a ser infiel.

"No te vayas." Pidió Quatre, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no quería derramar. Su cuerpo temblaba ante la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Duo le aseguraba que Trowa iba a hacerlo sufrir una vez más.

Él sabía que era posible, pero no quería arriesgarse a no resultar herido porque podría perder una oportunidad única. Al final, podría resultar que Trowa también quería regresar.

No debía desconfiar de él simplemente porque Duo no confiaba en él.

Además, Duo no estaba enamorado de Heero? Por qué se empeñaba en lastimarse él mismo al empujar al ojiazul en dirección a Quatre.

Era algo que Quatre jamás iba a entender.

Además, tampoco estaba muy interesado realmente en entender el por qué del comportamiento de Duo. Se conformaba con ayudarlo con Heero, porque sabía que Heero también correspondía a Duo, en su propia forma.

"Tengo que hacerlo, Quatre. Qué es lo que vamos a hacer si me quedo? Tú tienes a Heero... yo tengo una vida en L3."

"Una vida a la que habías renunciado, sabes que puedes volver a hacerlo." Dijo el rubio, no iba a quedarse callado esta vez, cuando no sólo su felicidad estaba en juego, sino también la de Trowa.

No podría perdonarse si por su culpa Trowa no era feliz.

"Estaríamos retrocediendo; más bien, tú estarías retrocediendo, existe un proceso importante que estamos trabajando. Vine porque **tengo** que despedirme de ti, sino jamás voy a continuar con mi vida. No quiero seguir atado a una relación que no funcionó." Explicó el ojiverde, había arrepentimiento en su voz.

Sí, se arrepentía de haber terminado con Quatre.

Estaban solos en la limosina, Quatre ya había llamado para decirle a Heero que no se preocuparan por él. Iba a llegar al día siguiente.

El chofer no estaba.

Solos, los dos, sin supervisión de alguien más, estaban atrapados en sus sentimientos y regidos por un deseo extremadamente poderoso que estaba tomando el control sobre la lógica de ambos.

Era como si el tiempo separados se hubiera convertido en nada, como si siempre hubiesen estado juntos.

Al menos era lo que Quatre quería creer.

"Trowa, realmente yo no he progresado en nada, porque sigo pensando en ti con cada día que pasa, sigo intentando sabotear mi propia relación con Heero. Eso no puede ser llamado relación cuando no hay interés de mi parte desde que tú me dijiste que aún me amabas." Confesó el rubio con pena, sus ojos estaban fijos en sus manos, avergonzado de su propio egoísmo. "Desde ese día mi vida va a estar marcada por ti. Tuve la oportunidad de olvidarte, o cuando menos intentarlo, pero no lo quiero hacer porque no quiero dejarte ir."

Hubo una pausa corta.

Trowa sonrió y besó a Quatre una vez más, un suave roce de labios que hizo sonreír al rubio.

Aquello le daba tanta esperanza.

Le demostraba lo mucho que el amor podía cambiar, el dolor en su pecho se transformaba en un cosquilleo que recorría todo su cuerpo, en mariposas en su estómago. Aleteando fuertemente.

Estaba como en el cielo.

"Sé que vas a conseguir seguir adelante, conmigo o sin mí." Dijo Trowa. "Pero ahora sigues siendo mi única debilidad."

Quatre no supo que significaba eso.

No quiso saber el significado.

Simplemente disfrutó el beso más intenso que después de esas palabras aquel que hacía latir su corazón con una velocidad increíble le estaba dando. Un beso que tomaba todo el amor que guardaba en su corazón, un beso donde le entregaba todos sus sentimientos. Su propia vida. Un símbolo de lo mucho que estaba dispuesto a hacer, de que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo, con tal de encontrar la felicidad de ese momento con Trowa.

No se detuvo allí.

Las manos de Trowa se dirigieron a la camisa de Quatre y fueron abriendo los botones con rapidez, apartando la tela de la piel suave y blanca del rubio, como la leche. El aroma a canela que exudaba Quatre estaba enloqueciendo a Trowa, de modo que sus labios descendieron al cuello del rubio y de allí a su pecho, tomando posesión de algo que siempre le había pertenecido.

Quatre ayudó a Trowa con su propia camisa.

"No me dejes." Susurró una vez, y luego otra. "No me dejes."

"Jamás." Fue la respuesta de Trowa, antes de proseguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

-Fin Flash Back-

"Lo sé."

"Aún así vas a hacerlo? Dejarme?" Preguntó el rubio, sabía que algo de cierto había en las palabras de Trowa. Mucho de cierto, porque el circense no era un mentiroso. Quería saber qué era lo que lo detenía de quedarse a su lado.

Trowa también lo sabía.

Y su motivo era el propio Quatre.

"No podemos hacer esto." Dijo Trowa. Era verdad. Aunque realmente sí podían, más bien, no debían hacerlo. Por el bienestar mental de Quatre, no quería ponerlo en una encrucijada. "No es lo correcto, y tú lo sabes. Estarías siendo infiel, Quatre. Ambos sabemos que no es lo que tú quieres."

Quatre bajó la mirada.

Por qué Trowa tenía que conocerlo tan bien?

"Estar sin ti. Eso es lo que no quiero." Respondió de forma desafiante el rubio.

Estaba cansándose de no pelear por lo que quería.

La primera vez dejó ir a Trowa, con la absurda esperanza de que volviera. Ahora lo tenía, veía que no era tan absurdo haber creído que quizá algún día regresaba por él. Duo había estado equivocado.

"Qué hay de Heero?"

"No lo amo, no lo quiero. Él es mi amigo, pero nadie jamás va a conseguir que yo lo ame. Si tú creíste que iba a ser fácil despedirte de mí, no te lo voy a permitir. No quiero perderte."

"No hay realidad en nuestra relación."

Quatre negó.

La luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana al mecerse la cortina por el viento, iluminó parcialmente la habitación. Las luces habían estado apagadas.

"Créeme, en estos momentos estamos nadando en realismo." Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. "Mi sufrimiento y el tuyo no pueden ser más reales. El esfuerzo que estamos haciendo con esta conversación. No estamos dejando pasar el problema."

Trowa sujetó la mano del rubio.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y asintió.

"Sin embargo sigo sin querer volver a L4 a interrumpir tu nueva forma de vida."

"Perfecto... porque no estás haciéndolo." Contestó el rubio. "Estás salvándome de la monotonía de mi vida. Desde que tú te fuiste siempre hago lo mismo. Heero y Duo han intentado sacarme de mi rutina, pero sólo tú lo has conseguido. Qué es tan difícil de abandonar, Trowa?" Quiso saber, pero no le permitió responder, porque inmediatamente añadió. "O eres tú quien se siente culpable? Hay alguien más y no quisiste decírmelo?"

Trowa sonrió de lado, muy pocas ocasiones lo hacía, no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, no le gustaba.

"Además de ti, no hay nadie, Quatre." Dijo. "Jamás."

Quatre bajó la mirada.

Estaba sintiéndose mal.

Sabía que por muy interesado que Heero pudiese estar por Duo, ellos dos aún estaban _juntos_, así que tal y como Trowa le decía, él había sido infiel. Estaba conociendo un lado de sí que no le gustaba.

Pero no podía culpar a Trowa.

En realidad ambos eran responsables de sus acciones.

No tenían por qué culpar a alguien más.

"Hoy vamos a vernos?" Quiso saber Quatre.

"Sí... en dos días más vuelvo a L3." Suspiró y recordó a Catherine. "Catherine va a estar furiosa por lo que hicimos. Me dijo que no viniera porque iba a desordenar tu mente... y fue justo lo que hice."

"Lo sé, pero realmente no es culpa tuya." Confesó el rubio. "Es mía, porque sigo enamorado de ti y te permití desordenar mi mente."

Hubo silencio.

Los demás debían estar esperando a que Trowa bajara.

"Tengo que irme, los demás sospecharán si sigo demorando."

Quatre negó.

"Ya estoy despierto, bajemos juntos. Iré a despedirte apropiadamente, además no quiero que estés solo con Heero y Duo. Duo podría iniciar a decir algo desagradable. No quiero que tengas que oír lo que yo he oído de ti. No es agradable." Le sonrió a Trowa.

"Gracias."

"Trowa... ahora sé que te amo realmente. Recuerdas lo que me dijiste por teléfono? _Cómo sabes que realmente me amas si no has experimentado lo que es estar lejos de mí?_ Bueno, estar lejos de ti es una tortura constante." Contestó. "Comprendí que sí te amo."

Trowa asintió.

"Yo lo supe desde que te vi en el hangar, cuando la nave despegaba."

Quatre sonrió.

Aquella confesión le regresaba la tranquilidad que había exhalado cuando él hizo su propia confesión.

"Tengo que irme, Quatre."

"Vamos."

_---_

Duo y Heero seguían en la sala; ambos estaban evitándose, pero sabían que sería muy obvio retirarse de la habitación sin motivo aparente, así que simplemente estaban sentados allí, sin mirarse a los ojos o siquiera hablarse.

Oyeron pasos en la escalera, supusieron que era Trowa.

Había tardado más de cinco minutos arriba, y eso había sido más de lo necesario para depositar el cuarto durmiente de Quatre en su habitación y bajar.

Encontraron su respuesta cuando vieron que el circense no bajaba solo. Quatre lo estaba acompañando.

"Creí que estabas dormido." Dijo Duo. Su tono de voz era duro, porque estaba molesto con Quatre. No iba a esconderlo, es más, lo estaba expresando al máximo en su interior.

Quatre lo notó, porque lo miró con fijeza y cerró los ojos.

"Así era, pero Trowa hizo mucho ruido y me desperté." Mintió el rubio, pero Trowa asintió.

"Estás bien?" La pregunta de Heero, con un tono suave y preocupado hizo a Duo lanzar un resoplido.

Quatre sonrió.

"Sí, estoy bien, Heero. Gracias por preocuparte." Agradeció con una sonrisa.

Estaba demasiado cerca de Trowa para el gusto de Heero, y sabía que iba a meterse en problemas en cuanto les dijera lo que quería decirles.

"Quiero decirles algo."

Trowa lo supo inmediatamente.

No quiso que lo hiciera de esa forma.

Iba a causar problemas para todos.

Especialmente a ellos dos.

"Sí. Y Quatre me dijo que se los va a decir hoy en la cena, porque hoy vamos a tener nuestra reunión ahora mismo." Intervino y sujetó a Quatre del brazo y lo jaló fuera de la mansión.

"Trowa? Iba a decirles algo."

"Ibas a decirle que tú y yo estamos juntos, Quatre. Lo sé. Pero no es verdad; yo aún no he dicho que voy a quedarme contigo. No hay forma en que me vuelvan a aceptar. Qué va a pasar con Heero?"

"Nada!" Gritó el rubio, enfadado. "No va a pasar nada entre nosotros dos."

Heero y Duo oyeron el grito y se asomaron, entreabrieron la puerta cuidadosamente y escucharon la conversación.

"No te enojes, Quatre."

"No me digas que hacer. Si tanto desconfías de mí, por qué dormimos juntos? Por qué me hiciste el amor?"

Heero se sorprendió y apretó el puño.

No estaba del todo enojado, estaba más bien sorprendido.

Duo olvidó su propio enojo con Heero y sujetó el puño de Heero. Sus ojos demostraron solidaridad; estaba allí para él.

"Lo siento." Dijo Trowa. "Tú sabes lo que siento por ti, pero si eso va a interponerse en tu vida es mejor que me vaya."

"Claro que no. Soy capaz de abandonar esta vida e irme contigo a L3; el resto del mundo no me importa si no estoy contigo." Retó el rubio.

"Estás siendo egoísta. Tú no eres así. Ves lo que te hago?"

"No intentes hacerme ver como un niño consentido. Es mi única oportunidad de estar contigo... además, Heero realmente no me ama, y eso él mismo lo sabe pero lo está escondiendo, por temor a sus verdaderos sentimientos." Confesó el rubio. "Y si tú quieres estar conmigo, no veo por qué no?"

Trowa sonrió.

Se acercó a Quatre con un paso y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Susurró algo al oído del rubio.

El rubio asintió y se inclinó hacia arriba.

"Yo también." Respondió y besó los labios de Trowa. "Y no sabes cuánto."

Trowa asintió.

Sujetó la mano de Quatre y se lo llevó lejos de allí, sin saber que Heero y Duo los estaban observando.

"En cuanto vuelvan, hablaré con Quatre." Dijo el de la trenza.

Su enojo era palpable.

_---_

La pequeña mesa que los separaba no contenía los sentimientos, así que las miradas iban cargadas de intensidad. Aquel pequeño café iba a experimentar un momento lleno de sentimentalismo; Trowa no estaba acostumbrado a ser protagonista de ese tipo de escenas, pero últimamente se había visto inmerso en más de una.

No sabía cómo continuar, no desde donde se habían quedado en la mansión Winner, porque todo el trayecto en dirección a aquel tranquilo café había sido en completo silencio, simplemente observándose mutuamente, de reojo.

"Vas a odiarme por la decisión que tomé." Inició el de cabello castaño, estiró su mano, indicándole a Quatre que la sujetara. Así lo hizo el rubio, con firmeza. "Y sé que yo voy a odiarme también."

Quatre negó.

"No hay forma en que puedas lograr eso. He intentado más de una vez odiarte y sigo en el lado equivocado." Confesó Quatre, recordaba lo mucho que intentó despreciar a Quatre, pero lo fácil que había sido triunfar en exactamente lo opuesto que estaba intentando conseguir. "Duo es muy buen maestro, pero sigue sin transmitirme las emociones correctas... cuando pienso en ti, no odio... amo."

Hubo un asentimiento por parte del latino.

Las despedidas eran difíciles, no quería poner en riesgo lo que había ganado con Quatre... pero también sabía que había sido precipitado saltar a la cama (figurativamente, porque lo habían hecho en una limosina) y creer que todo iba a estar bien a partir de allí.

Habían sido los pensamientos ingenuos de una pareja de enamorados que no es muy buena enfrentando la realidad quizá porque han sabido esquivarla muy convenientemente. Pero Trowa quería vivir acorde a la realidad, así que no iba a permitir que una noche juntos cambiara su forma de pensar... no iba a volver si Quatre seguía queriendo un mundo color rosa.

Sabía que Quatre quería intentarlo bien, pero su forma de ser con él le daba a entender que, una vez más, Quatre iba a dar todo en esa relación, aunque sufriera, con tal que Trowa fuese feliz.

Eso era lo que más molestaba al circense.

"No voy a quedarme en L4. Sé que te dije que si tú lo querías, yo iba a quedarme, pero tus argumentos no me convencen, tus argumentos no son capaces de convencerte a ti mismo. Sabes que tenemos que espaciarnos un poco, quizá después encontremos una respuesta ideal y estemos juntos."

Quatre asintió.

"Lo sé."

Trowa no dijo más, simplemente besó la mano de Quatre.

"Me iré hoy mismo. Catherine está molesta conmigo. Lo sé, porque hice exactamente lo que me dije que no iba a hacer, interferí en tu relación con Heero, y eso te convirtió en alguien que tú no eres." Dijo. "Ves lo que te hago hacer?"

"No te culpes... no fue así. De no haberlo querido no habría aceptado lo que pasó... no te hubiera aceptado, pero lo hice. Es así. Los dos somos culpables, y no hay más que eso. Hablaré con Heero... lo que pase con él pasará. Tú me das carta blanca para que siga con mi vida."

"Lo mereces, Quatre."

"No más que tú." Afirmó el rubio. "Sin embargo, en mi interior espero que no lo hagas, porque eso podría ser el final de la mía."

Una frase egoísta, pero que escondía un sentimiento.

Trowa sonrió.

"No te preocupes, nunca he sido bueno con los sentimientos."

_---_

Quatre miró con arrepentimiento a Heero, y éste asumió que era hora de hablar de aquello que ya estaba enterado y hubiera querido, en realidad, no saberlo nunca.

Sí, le gustaba Quatre, aún. Su incomodidad, sin embargo provenía no del hecho que Quatre hubiese dormido con Trowa, sino del hecho que eso no le incomodaba; cómo iba a exigirle respeto a una relación condenada al fracaso desde el principio, cuando por mucho que le gustase Quatre no le inspiraba un sentimiento de sobreprotección o celos profundos por saber que pasaba todas las tardes con Trowa.

Su noviazgo con Quatre aparentaba ser cualquier cosa menos precisamente lo que realmente era.

Duo se lo recordaba constantemente a Heero, y eso se añadía a su confusión con respecto al de la trenza. Qué papel jugaba este en el nuevo estilo de vida que comenzaba?

Trowa y Quatre no habían solucionado nada, aún, y aunque Trowa aseguraba que iba a regresar a L3 para permitir que Quatre se desprendiera de la relación, Heero sabía que, de quererlo, Quatre podría abandonarlo todo y empezar de nuevo junto a Trowa. Quatre no era exigente, con estar al lado de Trowa se conformaría, y si Trowa en verdad amaba a Quatre, todo iba a salir bien.

Cómo quedaba él? Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

"Tengo que decirte algo que pasó entre Trowa y yo." Inició, vio directo a los ojos de Heero, recapacitó y apartó la mirada. Estaba nervioso. Se podía ver por la forma en que jugaba con la tela de la manga de su camisa. "Por favor, no te molestes con él. Porque lo que pasó es realmente cosa de dos. Ayer, él y yo hicimos más que dormir en la limosina."

Heero asintió.

Por eso, Quatre no elaboró más. Sólo miró a Heero, éste era inteligente, aunque no lo hubiese oído cuando Quatre hablaba con Trowa, eso habría bastado para que lo supiera.

Quatre había escogido las palabras correctas para transmitir su mensaje.

"Lo sé. No fue mi intención, pero lo alcancé a escuchar cuando hablabas con Cero Tres." Dijo el soldado perfecto.

Ese término aplicaba perfectamente a su expresión pétrea, impenetrable, indescifrable, inexpresiva.

Quatre apartó más la mirada.

Estaba avergonzado.

"Fue algo que no pensamos. Un enorme momento de debilidad. Estábamos solos y me pareció tan correcto. Fue estúpido de mi parte creer que de hecho algo como eso podría cambiar la decisión de Trowa." Confesó el rubio. Quizá era más de lo que Heero quería saber, pero le debía honestidad, e iba a dársela. "Hoy conversamos mucho, y él concluyó que debe volver a L3. Nos amamos, pero juntos somos muy problemáticos uno para el otro. Vamos a intentar seguir siendo amigos. Si eso funciona, quizá luego retomemos esto. Hoy no."

Heero no hizo nada, continuó esperando.

"Mi intención jamás fue dañarte, o serte infiel. Yo sólo... me equivoqué. No soy perfecto, Heero. Jamás lo he sido. No para Trowa y definitivamente no para ti."

Le conmovieron las lágrimas de esos ojos.

Una vez más, el crédito por el sufrimiento que Quatre estaba experimentando, se lo llevaba Trowa. El rubio sonrió en medio del llanto.

"Lamento haberte engañado y decir o pensar que realmente no te importaba, actúe como un idiota, porque de todas formas fue una falta de respeto a tu persona. Lo siento."

Heero sonrió.

"Está bien." Dijo. "Yo estoy bien." Y sin pensarlo mucho, o acordarse de Duo, besó a Quatre.

------  
Continúa...

**Notas**

Qué les parece el final de este capítulo? Hay expectativas? Sólo sé que estoy haciendo a Quatre actuar como un inmaduro... pero no será por mucho tiempo.. y no se preocupen, Heero y Duo seguirán progresando... lento, pero seguro.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Parte VIII**_

Quatre despertó cuando sintió que alguien apretaba su cuerpo firmemente. Contuvo un bostezo y se volvió a medias... vio el rostro de Heero a escasos centímetros del suyo y no supo que reacción tener, así que simplemente se deslizó sobre los cobertores y se soltó del abrazo del ojiazul.

La expresión del rostro de Heero era tan pacífica.

Hacía cuatro días que Trowa había partido a L3 y no habían tenido la oportunidad de conversar.

Extrañaba cada uno de sus gestos, pero se había dicho que iba a iniciar una nueva vida y eso justamente era lo que estaba haciendo.

Era una ridiculez inmensa, porque Heero por las noches soñaba con Duo y él soñaba con Trowa. Además, Duo siempre estaba de mal humor con Quatre, el rubio simplemente no podía culparlo.

Cómo iba a hacerlo cuando estaba durmiendo con Heero?

Pero sólo eso. Dormir.

Él no iba a permitirse estar en la intimidad con alguien más hasta que la última palabra, en cuanto a su relación aún pendiente con Trowa, fuese dicha.

Sabía que también Wufei estaba molesto.

El chino conocía perfectamente todos los acontecimientos ocurridos.

De hecho, Quatre se había sorprendido porque Heero le había besado luego de la torpe confesión que le hizo.

Aún se sentía culpable.

Por muchos motivos, realmente.

Uno de ellos era su fallida relación con Trowa; otro, el hecho que su amistad con Duo se vio afectada cuando él aceptó el beso de Heero.

Lo hacía por sí mismo.

Si lo pensaba bien se daba cuenta que era lo que necesitaba, quizá no con Heero, pero sí lo necesitaba. Tener a alguien con quien compartir algo, por muy mínimo que esto fuera. Heero lo sabía, y aunque no era un gran conversador (como Trowa mismo) hacía un esfuerzo por escucharlo y opinar en contadas ocasiones.

Caminó, descalzo, al cuarto de baño y encendió la luz.

WEI esperaba su presencia todos los días.

No iba a hacerlos esperar.

Cuando se hubo arreglado, rápidamente, se dirigió a la cama.

No era común que Heero durmiese más que él, lo que significaba que había llegado mucho más tarde de lo que él suponía. El ojiazul había sido enviado a un evento como guardia de Relena.

La joven había solicitado específicamente la compañía de Heero.

Los sentimientos afectivos de la ex reina seguían siendo igual de fuertes y en dirección al ex piloto del Cero Uno.

Cuando se reunían Duo y Relena, pese a no haberse llevado bien antes, debido a Heero, ahora parecían sincronizarse para gruñirle a Quatre... y eso que sólo habían pasado tres días desde que habían hecho lo suyo oficial... Lástima que esos tres días Relena había ido a la mansión Winner.

Heero los había callado con una mirada, pero en cuanto Heero se descuidaba, si las miradas mataran, Trowa se habría arrepentido en un instante de su decisión y estaría culpándose por la muerte de Quatre.

Quería hablar con él.

Iba a intentarlo en WEI.

Sin que Heero lo supiera.

"Buenos días." Dijo Heero, desperezándose, cuando Quatre había alcanzado la puerta.

Así que se volvió y trabajó, como todos los días, su sonrisa. Lucía tan genuina como siempre. Sólo Trowa hubiese descubierto que era una máscara para ocultar sus verdaderas emociones.

"Hola." Le sonrió. "No quise hacer ruido y despertarte. Lo siento."

Su disculpa no sonaba dirigida a un novio, sino más bien a un amigo a quien has despertado por ser descuidado.

Pero Heero lo ignoraba, porque era la primera vez que se permitía dejar a alguien ser tan cercano a él.

La apariencia matutina de Heero lo hacía ver muy varonil y apuesto.

"Vas a trabajar?"

Un asentimiento. "Sí, WEI me necesita, no puedo faltar."

Heero asintió.

Estaba curioso.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con el hecho que Trowa se fue... otra vez?"

En el rostro del rubio se formó una sonrisa.

"Nop. Te lo hubiese dicho. Quedamos en que íbamos a ser honestos... apreciaría un poco de honestidad de tu parte."

Heero apartó la vista.

La misma conversación que tuvieron desde que iniciaron.

"Qué quieres que diga, Quatre?" Preguntó. "Dímelo."

Quatre negó.

"Nos vemos luego; no puedo hacer esperar a nadie."

Sin despedirse, salió de la habitación.

Estaba furioso.

Él era honesto con Heero.

Honestidad brutal.

Le había dicho que aún amaba a Trowa, pero que esperaba superarlo. Por que Heero se empeñaba en negar sus sentimientos para Duo? Acaso estaba tan desesperado por olvidarlo y centrarse en Quatre que iba a tomarlo como una misión personal e iba a atacar su problema forzándose a enamorarse de Quatre?

No era el modo.

Sonrió.

Pensó en lo que pensaría Trowa.

_No debo forzarme a olvidarlo, debo pensar en ser feliz._

Volvió a sonreír.

Iba sonriendo cuando se topó con Duo, quien frunció el ceño.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, quizá había llorado la noche anterior.

"Buenos días, Duo."

"Lo que sea." Respondió el de ojos violetas, intentaba evadir la presencia de Quatre, porque al verlo recordaba esa funesta escena que había presenciado, cuando iba bajando las escaleras y oyó voces en la sala.

Debió obedecer a su instinto y regresarse a su recámara, pero siguió avanzando hasta que vio a Heero sujetar a Quatre del rostro y besarlo en los labios.

Allí su corazón dejó de latir y sin hacer ruido volvió a su habitación.

Desde ese día proyectó todo su malhumor y su enfado en Quatre.

Aunque Heero le indicara con una sola mirada que le dejase en paz... quizá aún no descifraba el motivo por el cual el joven de la trenza estaba tan molesto con el rubio, y no, no era por los sentimientos aún notorios del rubio por Trowa.

Eso era cuestión aparte.

"Lo siento."

Duo se detuvo a mirarlo con dureza.

"No, Q, yo soy quien lo siente." Dijo con una mueca. "Jamás debí posar mis ojos en un punto tan alto, ¿quién soy yo? Lo sé... un estúpido de L2 con aspiraciones demasiado altas." Sonrió con ironía, estaba descargando su enfado en él... y la ironía era su mejor arma. "Tú debes saber cómo es eso... sí. Mirar al cielo sin lentes solares... te ciegas. No hay otra forma de ponerlo... ambos vimos muy alto y nos quemamos los ojos... No somos suficiente como para que nos vean aquellos a quienes nosotros vemos."

Quatre no dijo nada.

Le perdonaba su falta de tacto, sus insultos... incluso la referencia que había hecho en cuanto a él y Trowa.

Pero no iba a negar que estaba enfadándose.

"No tengo tiempo, Duo. Además no quiero pelear."

"Un estratega como tú, inteligente, brillante. Sí... no tienes tiempo para nosotros... qué hay de Heero? Cuando te aburras de él le vas a decir exactamente lo mismo? Crees que te lo voy a permitir?"

No lloraba.

Duo era muy orgulloso como para permitirse llorar, su fortaleza sin embargo radicaba en su habilidad para demostrar su insatisfacción y furia mediante una batalla limpia y justa. Pero eso no significaba que iba a retar al rubio.

Heero lo impediría.

"No te incumbe." Estableció Quatre. "Mi vida privada no te incumbe. Y Heero sabe en lo que se metió... Demonios, yo sé en lo que me metí. Es increíble que tú seas tan torpe, y que él sea tan ingenuo como para no ver lo que para todos, incluso un ciego, es tan obvio."

Duo no dijo nada.

Encontraba las palabras carentes de un verdadero significado.

Vacías... sin importancia.

"No lo vas a lastimar."

Quatre sonrió.

"Claro que no, quien tiene el poder para hacer eso, Duo, eres tú."

Sin más, se marchó.

_---_

Cuando llegó a WEI seguía estando molesto, pero en su interior guardaba la absurda esperanza de que una charla con Trowa iba a solucionar su malhumor.

Sonrió cuando su secretario le dio la bienvenida.

No quería iniciar el día siendo un patán con aquellos que trabajaban para él; no era su estilo incomodar a sus trabajadores.

"Buen día, Quatre-sama." Saludó la joven y él no respondió, pero sonrió una vez más, dirigiéndose a su oficina.

Cuando se sentó, sintió que había una presión sobre todo su cuerpo que estaba incomodándolo.

Odiaba ser el centro de la atención en la mansión desde el día en que el único a quien intentaba atraer se había marchado.

El teléfono sonó.

Levantó el auricular. Su secretaria le dijo que había alguien esperando por ser recibido, y sin preguntar quién era, como era su costumbre, le indicó que lo dejara entrar.

Así que cuando la puerta se abrió y él observaba unos documentos de vital importancia, fue la voz que oyó la que hizo que alzara la vista.

"Siempre tan ocupado, ¿no tienes una vida por vivir, Quatre?"

Catherine Bloom le sonreía desde la puerta de su oficina, vistiendo un muy primaveral vestido celeste.

"Catherine, lo siento." Se disculpó, bajando sus documentos y poniéndose en pie. "Creí que era alguien más. Siéntate." Pidió con una sonrisa y luego de que ella lo hiciera, él tomó asiento. "Cómo has estado?"

"Mal." Respondió.

"Por qué? Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?"

Ella asintió.

"Hice mal al permitirle a Trowa venir, lo sé; pero hice más daño al haberle metido ideas de que tú estabas mejor con alguien como Heero." Dijo la joven, sonreía tristemente y parecía distante. "Cuando Trowa llegó estaba feliz, quizá porque aún era reciente su separación y aún creía que te volvería a ver, pero conforme el tiempo fue avanzando y tú me comentaste que Heero te había perdonado... bueno, su ánimo empezó a decaer."

Quatre negó.

"El ánimo de Trowa?" Preguntó, sorprendido. "Pero él nunca ha sido alguien que demuestre su estado anímico."

Catherine asintió.

"Allí radica el problema, Quatre; él siempre pretende que está bien, aunque no sea así... ahora todo el mundo se ha percatado de que algo malo está ocurriendo con él." Comentó la joven, lloraba con tristeza, y con mucha razón; su hermano estaba sufriendo porque ella le pidió que dejara ser feliz a aquel a quien amaba.

Quatre sonrió tristemente.

Quería dejarlo todo y lanzarse en una búsqueda por Trowa, pero no sabía si era lo correcto.

Demonios! En ese momento lo que menos importaba era lo correcto, sino lo que iba a hacerlo sentir bien y a Trowa.

"Te confieso que al principio yo sólo quería que Trowa se alejara de ti, nunca fue secreto, pero yo creí que lejos de ti, en especial, él iba a encontrar una vida placentera y cómoda, que iba a ser feliz con alguna joven del circo... pero fue su desesperación por ti la que me hizo darme cuenta que ustedes dos estaban cortados para encajar uno con el otro, así que dejé de insistirle a Trowa en que buscara a alguien más... lo único que él me dijo fue que nunca podría hacerlo."

Quatre no dijo nada, sabía parte de la historia, pero jamás imaginó que un día Catherine se la contaría.

"Cuando supe que él era el hermano que hacía mucho tiempo había perdido, lo único que quise fue su bienestar; quise darle estabilidad, la misma que perdió desde que se unió a la fundación Barton, más bien, desde que ellos lo forzaron a unirse."

"Trowa nunca me dijo esto." Comentó Quatre.

La joven asintió.

"Tritón Bloom dejó de existir desde el momento en que sus manos tocaron sangre, él me dijo que prefería seguir siendo Trowa Barton, que le quedaba. Nunca lo comprendí, hasta que un día me dijo... _Quatre cree que debo conservar este nombre, que me queda bien._ Supe que yo no tenía nada por hacer."

"No entiendo por qué me dices esto."

Ella sonrió.

"Para ser un gran estratega militar y una mente brillante, sí que eres ingenuo, Quatre Winner."

Él siguió sin comprender.

"Trowa te dejó porque su relación era demasiado _ideal_ a falta de una mejor palabra, pero quién crees que le dijo que eso no era común, que eso era complacencia tuya para que él fuera feliz. Yo se lo dije, le hice ver que estabas sufriendo en el fondo y que tú necesitabas a alguien que, abiertamente, pudiera expresarte afecto." Empezó explicando ella. "Le dije que lo mejor sería darte un espacio, que si lo amabas, ibas a buscarlo..."

Quatre entendió lo que quería decir.

"Tú inmediatamente le dijiste lo de Heero." Dijo el rubio. "No me sorprendió que lo supiera, a decir verdad no intentaba esconderlo, hubiera sido cruel con Heero, pero tampoco me pregunté cómo se había enterado tan rápido... tú sólo querías.."

"Él me preguntó si había tomado una mala decisión... que Heero no te podría demostrar más afecto que él... y yo le dije que tú habías tomado una mala decisión."

Quatre negó.

Estaba molesto.

"Y decidió venir, pese a que se lo prohibí... ahora quiero que tú vayas a verlo... él te necesita."

"Lo haré, pero por él, no por ti. Lo haré también por mí, Catherine." Dijo el joven rubio. "Lo que tú nos hiciste, no tiene perdón."

Ella asintió.

"No intento que me perdones, Quatre; sólo quiero que lo salves de su propia destrucción."

El rubio asintió.

"Y yo no planeo perdonarte, Catherine. Te pido que te marches, tengo mucho que hacer antes de ir a ver a Trowa." Le dijo y ella asintió una vez más.

Su culpabilidad estaba comiéndola por dentro.

Pero Quatre no le daba perdón.

Ella no podía exigirlo luego de todo el daño que ocasionó al rubio y a la persona más importante para ella; su hermano.

_---_

Quatre se sentó al lado de Heero y le mostró una sonrisa.

"Ahora qué?" Cuestionó el ojiazul. Conocía la mirada de Quatre.

"Es hora que te lo diga todo, Heero. Cuando te confesé lo de Duo, lo hice con la intención que tú actuaras al respecto. Eso significa que Duo no te es indiferente, y tú no has querido admitir que el motivo por el cual él está enojado conmigo es por eso mismo. Sigues queriendo creer que es porque yo te lastimo constantemente."

"Por eso me exiges honestidad?" Preguntó.

Quatre sonrió.

"Yo no he exigido nada a nadie." sonrió el rubio. "Simplemente te pedí que fueras honesto. Fue una petición que tú no respetaste, pese a que yo contigo era completamente honesto. Eso me dolió."

Heero no dijo nada.

No iba a justificar su comportamiento, porque él no era de ese tipo de personas, pero tenía que retomar el tiempo perdido con Duo; si lo que Quatre decía era cierto, tenía grandes oportunidades de salir ganando allí.

No quería arriesgarse a perder una vez más.

Con Quatre había llegado muy tarde, pero aún estaba su primer amor.

Aún era rescatable.

Lo suyo con el de la trenza no era un imposible.

"Probablemente Duo no me dé oportunidad." Dijo, dando voz a un pensamiento que acababa de cruzar su mente.

Tras haber estado con Quatre, aunque esté seguía interesado en Trowa sentía que había acabado con cualquier lazo con Duo, aun de amistad.

Además, el trenzado se había comportado particularmente hostil en torno a la pareja siempre que tenía la oportunidad.

"Probablemente." Admitió el rubio, había, sin embargo, una sonrisa en sus labios rosáceos. Los mismos que él había besado varias veces. Los mismos que ya no le atraían. "Pero no pierdes nada intentándolo, Heero, y ganarás mucho si él te acepta."

El ojiazul asintió.

"Así que esta es tu forma de librarte de mí?" Preguntó con cierta comicidad que el rubio desconocía de su compañero.

Quatre asintió.

"Sí, pero que Duo no se entere, podría intentar dañarme." Bromeó él.

Heero sonrió.

Comprendía que Quatre estaba solucionando los problemas de Heero y Duo antes de ir él a L3 a arreglar sus propios problemas con Trowa.

Pero antes, quería saber qué había impulsado al rubio a arreglar esos problemas, especialmente cuando se dijo que iba a darse una oportunidad de ser feliz sin el circense.

Tan rápido se dio cuenta que lo necesitaba urgentemente?

Acaso los sentimientos de Heero a Duo eran tan evidentes para el empático rubio y sólo Duo y Heero los ignoraban?

Tenía que saber.

"Quatre?" Llamó.

El rubio le sonrió.

Había entendido su cuestión sin necesidad de ser planteada.

La habilidad de Quatre parecía en su punto culminante últimamente, estaba demasiado susceptible a cualquier emoción, y el rubio no sabía si era debido a que las emociones eran demasiado fuertes o a sí mismo que estaba demasiado perceptivo. Más de lo normal.

En el fondo, seguía molesto con Catherine.

"Mi separación con Trowa fue un error." Empezó como introducción, sabiendo que eso confundiría a Heero. Porque en ellos ese tipo de errores tan trascendentales no eran muy comunes, aunque ahora se daba cuenta que todos los cometían cuando se refería a sus propios sentimientos. "Catherine habló conmigo y me dijo que ella lo había ideado todo, porque presentía que mi relación con Trowa no era lo más favorable que le había ocurrido a él desde que decidió seguir siendo Trowa Barton."

El ojiazul sólo lo observó, sin intención de interrumpir, pero el propio rubio se interrumpió para tomar aire.

"Trowa tomó su consejo de alejarse de mí, con la idea en mente que él sólo me traía sufrimiento y dolor. Que yo estaba complaciendo cada uno de sus requerimientos sin preocuparme por mí, por mi propia satisfacción." Continuó el rubio. "En parte era cierto, siempre procuré el bienestar de Trowa, pero jamás descuidé el mío... simplemente que yo soy muy fácil de complacer." Sonrió a medias, y Heero lo imitó, sin saber qué más hacer. Aquel era un momento demasiado frágil y no sabía cómo actuar. "El _plan_ era que yo buscara a Trowa... pero como no lo hice, ya que yo creí que él realmente quería tiempo... bueno, a los ojos de Trowa yo realmente no lo amaba."

Heero no comprendía.

Ese plan intentaba salvar su relación y terminó destruyéndola?

Quatre asintió.

"Lo mismo pienso yo. Catherine consiguió manipular la mente de Trowa, debido a que él es inexperto en ese tipo de cuestiones. Me sorprende que yo me haya mantenido ignorante de esas conversaciones, especialmente cuando por lo general yo me entero de ese tipo de cosas."

"Trowa pudo esconderlo."

"Sí, él pudo hacerlo." Admitió el rubio. "Ayer Catherine fue a mi oficina y me dijo todo eso..."

"Por qué me lo dices hasta hoy?"

"Quería pensarlo largamente... por eso anoche no dormí contigo y me recluí en una habitación lejana." Explicó. "Ella me dijo que Trowa está deprimido porque me extraña... y vino a pedirme que yo vaya a verlo, que vuelva a su vida, que le permita volver a la mía."

Heero entendía.

"Por qué me dices esto?"

"Si yo regreso con Trowa, eso significara que él volverá a la mansión y no habrá poder humano que lo aparte de mi lado." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Si él quiere la realidad de una relación, también tendrá que enfrentarse a ustedes... específicamente a Duo, quien aún le guarda cierto rencor."

"Hablaré con él." Dijo, sin pensarlo mucho.

Quatre sonrió.

"Mientras tanto, en lo que yo regreso con Trowa, tú deberías hablar con Duo... espero que deje de odiarme, y espero que lo haya hecho para cuando yo esté de vuelta con Trowa." Pidió.

Heero asintió.

"Gracias por lidiar conmigo, Heero Yuy." Agradeció el rubio y besó a Heero dulcemente, en agradecimiento. "No conozco a nadie que sea capaz de soportar tanto sin molestarse, por eso te deseo toda la suerte del mundo con Duo."

Heero movió la cabeza: afirmaba.

"Buen viaje a L3."

"Lo será." Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

_---_

Trowa estaba sentado en las gradas, observando el escenario que más tarde él ocuparía cuando hiciera su acto con su hermana, quien acababa de llegar de un viaje quien sabe de dónde.

Su expresión denotaba tristeza.

Eso hasta un ciego podría verlo.

Había cierta melancolía en sus ojos verdes que matizaba de una expresión de anhelo todo su rostro, de modo que todos en el circo suponían cuál era el humor del castaño.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó una voz suave.

Una de las muchachas del circo, una de aquellas que intentaba conquistar su maltrecho corazón.

Él ni se molestó en mirarla.

Estaría fallándole a Quatre si lo hacía, aunque éste viviera su vida al otro lado de la galaxia junto a Heero Yuy.

"Trowa?"

Él no dijo nada.

"Trowa?" No podía estar alucinando, al menos no aún.

"Disculpe, quién es usted?" Interrogó la muchacha, y Trowa se sorprendió... Había alguien más allí, en el circo?

No quiso volverse, porque creyó que en realidad todo lo estaba alucinando, incluso a la muchacha.

"Mi nombre es Quatre Raberba Winner." Respondió. "Podrías dejarme a solas con Trowa un momento, por favor?" Pidió al ver que la chica observaba de forma fija a su ex pareja.

"Trowa?" Volvió a llamar, suavemente.

"Por qué me torturas?" Preguntó Trowa y Quatre dejó escapar una sonrisa suave.

En ese preciso momento, Trowa se volvió.

Quatre estaba allí, de pie y tan sólido como lo había sido en L4 cuando lo vio por última vez.

"Me dijeron que estabas triste, pero no podía creerlo."

"Vienes solo?"

El rubio asintió.

"Sip, no vine con Heero, si es a lo que te refieres." Añadió, y vio una expresión de dolor cruzando el rostro de Trowa. "Él está muy ocupado recuperando el tiempo con Duo que ya no se interesa en mí, y tú debes saber que yo nunca me interesé en él realmente."

Trowa volvió a mirarlo.

"Qué haces aquí?"

"Me hiciste sufrir mucho, pero ahora que sé cuál es el _plan_, decidí seguirlo... vine a buscarte porque sin ti no encuentro razón de ser." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Puedo seguir viviendo, pero no sería lo mismo... no sin ti."

Trowa asintió.

Se puso en pie y rompió la distancia entre ellos.

"Lo siento." Le dijo.

Vio que el rubio negaba, dándole a tener que eso no era necesario.

Pero no era suficiente que Quatre pretendiera que no habían sufrido.

"Lo siento." Repitió.

"Por Dios! Cállate ya, Trowa!" Pidió el rubio, lanzándose a los brazos de su compañero, mejor amigo y amante.

Trowa así lo hizo.

Simplemente se dedicó a sentir a Quatre a su lado.

En la distancia, Catherine observó la interacción entre ambos.

_---  
Continúa..._

**Notas**

Me parece que la reconciliación no termina ahí, no se preocupen. Además, Trowa y Quatre tiene mucho que hablar. Empezando por la estupidez que cometió Trowa al seguir consejos de su hermana... después de eso me moveré parcialmente para enfocarme en Duo y Heero, y digo parcialmente porque yo no escribo fics de Heero y Duo. Considero que ya hay muchas fic writers que les dedican su tiempo a esa pareja, por eso yo me centro en la otra, que me parece más linda y más ignorada por las fans... y que es, también, una de mis favoritas. Si no me creen, la prueba más grande está en que escribí un fic enorme para ellos llamado **Shadows' world**que no les recomiendo a menos que les gusten los vampiros y mucho TrowaXQuatre.

Como comentario extra a un review que me llegó... quiero aclarar que si hablo de Heero y Duo es para no olvidarlos por completo, pero como dije desde el principio y como he dicho siempre, yo apoyo a Trowa y Quatre, lo demás es para no dejar en blanco su situación y no tiene nada que ver con lo que las personas me han pedido... porque por lo general yo siempre escribo lo que yo quiero leer.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Parte IX**_

Duo sonrió.

"Entonces Quatre fue a buscar a Trowa?" Fue la pregunta que le hizo a Heero.

Éste acababa de confesarle que su relación con Quatre había sido para ambos un intento desesperado para salir adelante y encontrar una solución donde no había una, de modo que ahora él estaba soltero y el rubio había ido a recuperar aquello que tanta falta le hacía.

También le había explicado el motivo por el cual Trowa se había ido.

Tomando por consejera a alguien que no apreciaba a Quatre.

Sí que Catherine sabía como engañar a las personas, para que nadie sospechara que era ella quien estaba, realmente, tras la ruptura de aquella pareja.

Ellos debieron darse cuenta, porque el amor de sus amigos siempre pareció tan firme.

"Sí, me dijo que te contara." Empezó el ojiazul. "Así dejarías de estar enfadado con él."

Duo se ruborizó.

"Te dijo por qué estoy, digo, estaba, enfadado con él?" Quiso saber.

Heero negó.

Claro que le había dicho, pero no quería lanzarse un clavado en el mar en medio de un maremoto, como lo hizo cuando todo inició con Quatre, así que iba a tomarse las cosas con más calma.

Lo suyo con Duo, si es que se daba algo, iba a progresar lentamente.

Tal y como una relación deseada y bien planificada, se da.

"No. Pero ahora que preguntas, por qué estabas enojado con él?"

Duo sonrió nerviosamente.

"Oh, por la forma tan cruel en que se comportaba contigo." Mintió, y estaba conteniéndose de decir la verdad, porque él no acostumbraba a mentir, pero en una ocasión como ésa había decidido que su orgullo y su propia amistad con Heero eran mucho más importantes que decir la verdad.

Al menos en esa ocasión iba a arriesgarse.

Sólo en esa.

"Ya veo." Comentó Heero. "Realmente no me hizo mucho daño si lo vemos bien, porque él siempre me dijo las cosas de frente."

Duo no dijo nada.

Sospechaba algo, pero Heero no iba a decírselo de frente.

Por qué iba a hacerlo, cuando Duo sabía perfectamente que el ojiazul sabía que él estaba mintiéndole. No había mucho sentido en aquello.

Heero iba a conseguir la verdad, de eso Duo estaba seguro.

Tenía algunos métodos para hacerse de las cosas que le interesaban.

"Sí, pero eso yo no lo sabía."

La excusa de Duo era pobre, pero en parte cierta.

Le molestaba que Quatre tratara a Heero como si no fuera importante, porque Heero lo era, y mucho.

Mucho más de lo que cualquiera pudiese llegar a admitir por temor a la reacción del propio ojiazul.

"Sí, lo sé. Tenías ideas equivocadas acerca de nosotros dos." Dijo Heero. "Pero todo iba bien tras puertas cerradas, porque a falta de amor siempre estaba el afecto que él sentía por mí como amigo. Quatre se preocupa mucho por todos."

Duo asintió.

Era cierto, pero eso no había impedido que él discutiera constantemente con el rubio, o no discutir propiamente, pero si ofenderlo o intentar enfadarlo.

Quatre no cedía, sin embargo.

Ahora se preguntaba si podía intentar tener algo, no como lo de Heero y Quatre, obviamente, con Heero. Algo que le asegurara al soldado perfecto que iba a estar a su lado en caso de necesitarlo.

Ese tipo de sentimientos llega cuando uno menos se lo espera, y los pilotos Gundam también sabían que no existía ninguna vacuna para evitarlo o para contrarrestarlo, así que no les quedaba más remedio que lanzarse al ataque.

"Yep, él hace eso." No sonaba molesto, pero sonaba de repente, muy serio. "No sólo por él y Trowa."

"Por cierto," Empezó el ojiazul, recordando el tema de Trowa que trató con el rubio. "si Trowa regresa... Quatre me pidió que ya no le trates como hasta ahora. El motivo por el que todo ocurrió ya se solucionó. Catherine ya no va a interponerse en esa relación."

Duo afirmó.

"No pensaba seguir tratándolo mal... o tratándolo del todo por un tiempo." Confesó el trenzado. "Tampoco creo que Quatre le dé mucho tiempo. Han de tener muchas cosas que arreglar."

"A qué te refieres?"

"Van a volver, sí. Pero tienen que solucionar las dudas que hicieron que Trowa tomara un consejo por demás idiota." Dijo el de la trenza. "Aunque se puede apreciar la dificultad de estar en una relación (lo digo al ver a Trowa, Quatre y Wufei), también debe ser muy tranquilizante tener a alguien a tu lado cuando más lo necesites, no?"

Heero se encogió de hombros.

Lo suyo con Quatre fue tan fugaz y tan bizarro que no calificaba ni siquiera como relación.

Claro, la chispa de amistad siempre estuvo allí.

La habían protegido del fracaso inminente de su _noviazgo_.

Heero sonrió a medias.

Cuando menos ya tenía una historia que contar.

"Relena también estaba muy molesta con Quatre." Recordó Heero, tomando un atajo para llegar a donde quería. "Lo de ella lo entiendo perfectamente, sigue creyendo que un día voy a abrir los ojos y a enfrentarme a mis sentimientos de amor por ella, y a admitir que la amo."

Duo sonrió.

Pensar que se había aliado a su más grande rival por alguien que ni siquiera estaba realmente interesado en Heero era algo que ahora teñía su rostro de una sonrisa. La comicidad era enorme.

La ironía también.

"Lo que no entiendo es tu alianza con ella para molestar a Quatre o gruñirle cada vez que lo veían."

Duo entornó los ojos.

"Cuál es tu punto?"

"Sólo quiero saber qué te motivó a olvidar tus diferencias con Relena, y a hacer la vida de Quatre un poco más difícil?" Su voz sonaba igual que siempre, no había matiz de curiosidad, ni una inflexión que indicara ansiedad por conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Duo volvió a entornar los ojos.

No confiaba del todo en aquella respuesta.

"Estaba preocupado por ti." Respondió con cautela. "Ya te lo había dicho... eres mi mejor amigo."

Heero asintió.

Tenía que ser cuidadoso porque la última vez que tuvieron esa conversación, Duo terminó enfadado y sólo le volvió a hablar cuando vio como Quatre _engañaba_ a Heero con Trowa.

"Sigo creyendo que es un motivo por demás vacío." Explicó Heero. Intentó que su voz no sonara muy curiosa. Fue fácil porque él era extremadamente bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos. "Digo, entendí que soy tu amigo y eso, pero Quatre también es mi amigo y no se detuvo de, según tú, hacerme sufrir."

Duo rodó los ojos.

"No seas tan tonto." Pidió con una sonrisa. "Q lo ve desde un punto de vista más romántico... para él todo dependía de Trowa... así que decidió por el bienestar de él, aunque no estaba en la mansión.

Una explicación sencilla.

Heero asintió.

Eso ya lo sabía, el mismo Quatre se lo había dicho.

"Quatre me dijo eso." Dijo. "Mi punto es... por qué escogiste tú por mi bienestar?"

Duo negó.

"Porque tú si estabas en la mansión." Mintió una vez más.

Odiaba mentir, no estaba en su naturaleza, y no lo hacía muy bien, además, pero esperaba que su desesperación fuera lo suficientemente grande como para que no se notara mucho que en realidad todo lo que estaba diciendo era una forma de ocultarse a sí mismo y a Heero sus propios sentimientos.

"Si Trowa hubiese estado aquí..."

"NO!" Le interrumpió el americano con una sonrisa en los labios. "Claro que no habría escogido a Trowa, amigo." Dijo, sonando muy convencido de ello. "Mira, Trowa es mi amigo y todo eso, pero tú eres mi mejor amigo y todo eso. Es así de fácil. Si Trowa y Quatre no hubiesen sido nunca pareja, de todos modos Quatre preferiría a Trowa sobre cualquiera de nosotros. Es su mejor amigo."

Heero no dijo nada.

Ésa era la parte que se le hacía incomprensible.

Cómo es posible que dos amigos dejen de lado su amistad para iniciar una relación que puede llegar a ser dolorosa, como lo demostró ser la expedición romántica de Trowa y Quatre.

Duró unos largos cinco años y se marchitó.

Ahora estaban empezando de nuevo, pero eso no borraba el dolor y la confusión en los ojos aguamarina, tampoco significaba que Quatre intentó eliminar cualquier rastro de amor que aún sintiera por el ojiverde.

"Eso es estúpido."

Duo lo miró, curioso.

"Es lo que tú crees?" Preguntó, seriamente. "Los amigos no pueden ser más que amigos?"

"Y terminar como Trowa y Quatre?"

"Bueno, si tienes una hermana sobreprotectora dímelo de una vez." Bromeó el de la trenza y le dio un leve empujón al ojiazul, estaba riendo abiertamente, pero al ver la expresión seria de Heero, dejó de reír. "Lo siento, Heero, estaba bromeando. Wow, cuando uno cree que ya eres humano, resulta que el cyborg en ti toma control una vez más."

Heero bajó la mirada.

"No soy un cyborg."

"Claro que no lo eres, hasta ellos tienen un poco más de sensibilidad." Dijo sonriendo. "Mira, Heero, eres un excelente ser humano, yo siempre lo he sabido. Es hora que el resto del mundo lo sepa."

"Vas a mandar a Yuy a hacer obras de caridad?" Preguntó una voz suave, controlada.

Wufei hizo su aparición en la sala.

Parecía agotado, quizá luego de un largo día de trabajo en Preventers lo único que quería era dormir.

Pero escuchar a esos dos charlar sonaba también entretenido.

Cuando menos para desestresarse un poco.

"Nop." Dijo Duo. "Pero... a ti ya te convenció Sally?"

Un gruñido.

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Maxwell."

"Duo." Corrigió el de la trenza. "Mi nombre es Duo. D-U-O."

Heero enarcó una ceja.

"Bueno, D-U-O, qué es lo que sugieres?"Cuestionó Heero.

"Fácil..." Empezó y le sonrió a su amigo. "Podrías dejar de tener esa expresión, amigo, ya sabes... como si padecieras estreñimiento, no es muy atractiva, amigo. Además, así vas a dejar de gustarle a Relena."

Heero sonrió a medias.

"No existen los milagros, Duo."

Chang asintió.

Cuando Heero se puso en pie, Wufei se dejó caer en un sillón y miró a Heero.

"Sujeta la correa de Maxwell y llévalo de paseo. Necesito descansar, Yuy."

Heero asintió.

Con una seña, le indicó a Duo que lo siguiera.

_---_

La fina lluvia caía con un ruido suave, golpeando los cristales de aquella cafetería. La pareja parecía muy concentrada en sus propias bebidas que muy pocas veces intercambiaban una mirada.

Cuando lo hacían un estremecimiento recorría al más joven.

Había tomado la decisión de viajar a L3 y encontrarse con Trowa. Había soñado con aquel encuentro muchas veces, y cuando lo vio su corazón se destrozó al ver que Trowa parecía demasiado solitario, mucho más que de costumbre, con una sombra de tristeza rodeándolo de lleno.

Quiso sacarlo de su propia miseria, porque él entendía lo que era estarse ahogando en ésta.

"Cómo supiste?"

Quatre suspiró pero alzó la vista y encaró al ojiverde.

Sentía que aún no estaba preparado para esa conversación porque iba a llevarles a probar su propia relación.

Y no se sentía con las ganas de hacer eso.

Amaba a Trowa, pero si éste seguía teniendo dudas, su amor no iba a ser suficiente para eliminarlas, porque las dudas vienen del corazón... lo que significa una falla en la fuente de amor.

Volvió a suspirar antes de hablar.

"Catherine me dijo." Respondió el rubio, luego tomó otro sorbo de su café.

"Catherine? Ya no es Cathy?"

Quatre negó.

"Cuando una persona es capaz de dañarme y dañar a alguien a quien dice amar, por su propio bienestar, esa persona deja de ser alguien a quien yo pueda apreciar." Explicó.

Trowa asintió.

"Oh." Dijo, comprendiendo a lo que se refería el rubio. "Te dijo todo."

Quatre asintió.

"Creíste que sólo me había dicho que estabas en depresión?" Interrogó el rubio, su voz sonó un poco más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero la pregunta del ojiverde le había molestado.

Acaso esperaba seguirle ocultando que a pesar del amor que le profesaba había tenido dudas que la chica había aprovechado para apartarlos.

"Lo siento, no fue mi culpa." Dijo Trowa. "No creí que te dijera eso, porque la involucraba directamente, y a pesar de todo, Catherine te aprecia mucho..."

"Especialmente cuando estoy en otra colonia, o de ser posible en la Tierra." Comentó el rubio. "Mientras más lejos de ti es mejor para ella, porque no me considera lo suficientemente bueno para ti."

Trowa frunció el ceño.

"Eso no debería ser un problema: Yo te considero para mí, eso es lo que te debería importar." Pero el rubio seguía evitando su mirada, así que se atrevió a sujetar la mano del rubio. "Te amo, Quatre. No te lo habría dicho si no lo sintiera, no estoy acostumbrado a expresarme... pero no te estoy mintiendo."

El murmullo de las conversaciones de las otras personas llegaba a ellos medianamente, pero el rubio se había vuelto a ver los ojos del verde, y descubrió que éste no le estaba mintiendo, que cada una de sus palabras era verdad.

Sin embargo, el dolor de su partida aún estaba en su corazón.

"No dudo de tu palabra, lo veo en tus ojos, lo siento aquí." Dijo, señalando su corazón. "Dudo que seas capaz de quedarte conmigo, Trowa, porque una vez me dejaste con el corazón destrozado."

"No lo haré de nuevo." Aseguró. "Todo fue confuso, siempre vi lo mucho que hacías por mí. Nunca me pediste que hiciera algo por ti, y cuando le comenté eso a Catherine, ella dijo que debías estar reprimiendo muchas cosas en tu interior." Explicó. "Me asustó la idea que yo estuviera aprovechándome de ti, que en realidad estabas sufriendo porque yo era un insensible incapaz de demostrarte mi amor."

Hubo una leve risa por parte del rubio.

"Siempre fuiste incapaz de hacerlo, Trowa... pero me dolió más cuando me evitabas e incluso llamabas a nuestras noches juntas sexo... Eso me lastimó mucho, porque yo me entregaba a ti, y que tú lo consideraras algo tan mundano... eso me dolió."

Sin soltar su mano, el ojiverde acarició los dedos del rubio.

"Jamás fue sexo." Aclaró el de cabello castaño. Llevó la mano del rubio a la altura de sus labios y depositó un beso en su dorso. "Tú siempre supiste eso, porque no eras el único que amaba... no lo eras."

Quatre suspiró.

"Sigo pensando que hay algo que no me dices."

Le dolía tener que cortar tanto a Trowa, cuando debía ser muy complicado para él intentar demostrarle sus sentimientos.

Pero el circense asintió.

Eso hundió el corazón del rubio en un mar de preocupación.

"Tú tienes que tener exigencias de mí, de la relación. No puedes conformarte con lo poco que yo puedo ofrecerte."

"Me estás sugiriendo que no te acepte? Porque estoy empezando a considerarlo seriamente." Dijo el rubio, confundido. "De qué estás hablando?"

"Si vamos a volver, lo digo en serio, Quatre, será mejor que no estés siempre de acuerdo conmigo, quiero oírte imponerte. Que discutamos, que arreglemos nuestros problemas hablando largas horas, que seamos capaces de distinguir cuando es momento de simplemente dormir abrazados, sintiéndonos, que sepamos cuándo hay que hablar. Quiero conocerte por completo." Una pausa leve. "Incluso tu lado mimado y consentido. Déjame ser yo quien te consienta. Olvídate de los demás, tu servidumbre no tiene qué hacer lo que yo puedo hacer. Un desayuno sorpresa en la cama, pequeños detalles... permítemelo, Quatre."

"Claro."

"En serio?" Preguntó.

Quatre asintió y sin importarle la audiencia, le dio un beso al circense en los labios.

"Te espero en mi hotel," Le dijo. "no tardes."

Dejó el importe de lo consumido y salió del local.

_---_

Cuando Trowa llegó al hotel, llevaba una maleta en su mano, y le pidió a la hermosa muchacha que estaba atendiendo a los clientes que llamara a Quatre Winner, así lo hizo ella y en cuanto cortó la llamada lo miró.

"El señor Winner me pide que lo espere un minuto." Sonrió ella. "Va a ocupar alguna habitación?"

Cuando abrió la boca para responder, alguien más lo hizo por él.

"No, él se va conmigo." Dijo un rubio que caminaba, seguido de uno de los miembros de su servidumbre que cargaba una maleta. "No es así?"

Trowa asintió.

Cuando llegaron a la limosina, aparcada frente al edificio, Trowa subió.

"Vamos a L4?" Quiso saber.

Un asentimiento.

"Los demás están allí?"

Otro asentimiento.

"No van a decir nada de mi llegada?"

"Nop. Y si dicen algo, no me importa. A ti te importa?"

Se encogió de hombros, pero había algo en su mirada que incomodó al rubio.

"Dímelo, Trowa. Qué pasa?" Presionó viéndolo a los ojos y vio que el castaño se sonrojaba.

"Heero va a estar allí. Cerca de ti."

El rubio sonrió.

"Sip. Por eso mismo, hay que mostrarles que tú y yo estamos juntos por mucho tiempo." Dijo y le dio un beso en los labios al circense.

Éste respondió al beso y acarició el cuello del rubio, presionándolo más a él. Profundizó el beso y sujetó con su otra mano la cintura del rubio.

"Se está volviendo costumbre que hagamos esto en una limosina." Rió el rubio, pero Trowa dejó de acariciarlo con pasión, simplemente lo siguió haciendo con infinita ternura.

"No. Hay que esperar, hasta estar en nuestra cama. Para que sea aún más especial."

El rubio asintió y escondió el rostro en el cuello de su pareja.

No podía ser más feliz.

_---  
Continúa..._

**Notas**

Un capítulo más. Iba a ser el último, pero luego vi que me faltaba componer lo de Duo y Heero, así que esperen uno más, y si estoy muy inspirada a escribir idioteces, quizá dos más. Y nop, no esperen un lemon, porque quería hacer esto más romántico y levemente dramático, en lugar de cítrico.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dreaming is for people who are asleep, I'd rather be awake… and fucking. (Soñar es para aquellos que están durmiendo, yo prefiero estar despierto… y teniendo sexo).  
_**Gale Harold as Brian Kinney (Queer As Folk)**

_**Parte X**_

"Han estado dos días seguidos encerrados en su habitación. Crees que les pasó algo?" Interrogó el joven de ojos azules, había cierto matiz de curiosidad en su voz, y el joven de la trenza sonrió.

Los sentimientos de Heero por Quatre ya no estaban presentes, pero la preocupación de él y el chino al no ver a sus compañeros de batalla durante 48 horas ya era demasiada.

"No quieres saber lo que están haciendo." Afirmó el joven de larga trenza. "Te lo aseguro."

Heero le miró.

"No puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí?"

Duo soltó una risa irónica.

"No, para ellos no, pero no creo que a ti te guste." Dijo.

"Ya superamos lo de Quatre, Duo."

A Duo le gustó que se refiriera a ese asunto en plural, porque aunque ninguno había admitido que sentía nada por el otro, estaban progresando levemente, pasando más tiempo juntos.

Duo se preguntaba si Heero alguna vez iba a invitarlo a salir.

La duda estaba presente.

Pero tampoco quería presionar al ojiazul.

Sabía que bajo presión la compañía del ex piloto del Gundam Wing no iba a ser muy placentera.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con tus sentimientos con Quatre. Bueno, lo que sentiste por él, ya me dijiste que ya no te gusta de ese modo." Aclaró el joven cuando vio que Heero no dejaba de observarlo. "Pero en realidad no es algo que tú quieras oír."

"Ok."

"Aunque están teniendo relaciones sexuales." Contestó con una sonrisa muy curiosa en el rostro. "Todo el tiempo."

Heero se ruborizó un poco.

"No tenías que decírmelo, ya no quería saberlo."

Duo sonrió.

"Pero... ¿no fue eso lo que empezaron a hacer en cuanto llegaron a la casa?" Quiso saber el joven.

Duo movió afirmativamente la cabeza, seguía sonriendo, aquella extraña sonrisa que le daba escalofríos al ojiazul.

No sabía el motivo.

"Se están poniendo al día." Bromeó Duo con un tono de voz muy suave. "Todas las parejas hacen eso, bueno, las que han terminado y vuelto, luego regresan a su rutina."

Heero asintió.

"Dos días es mucho tiempo perdido en WEI."

La puerta se abrió y salió Quatre, vestía uno de sus trajes, lo que indicaba que iba a trabajar.

"Sí, pero no es tiempo perdido si estás con alguien que te importa." Les dijo el rubio sonriendo. Se volvió a medias y miró a su novio, quien estaba sentado en la cama, terminando de abotonarse la camisa. "Te dije que eran Heero y Duo."

Trowa asintió.

Aún no había hablado con ninguno de ellos.

Había intercambiado un saludo con Wufei, pero eso era muy distinto a conversar con Duo, quien lo había repudiado desde que rompió el corazón del rubio, o volver a charlar con Heero, quien había estado ocupado siendo el novio de Quatre.

Extraño.

"Buenos días, Trowa." Dijo Duo, olvidando que algún día estuvo molesto con él. Si él y Quatre habían resuelto su problema, no iba a volver a interferir o a decirle a Quatre que hiciera algo que no quisiera.

El circense le regaló una media sonrisa.

Se puso en pie y caminó a la puerta.

Se detuvo frente a Heero, que lo miró fijamente.

Hubo un intercambio en sus miradas y Trowa asintió.

"Cero Tres." Dijo Heero y vio que Duo rodaba los ojos.

"Heero." Dijo el más alto.

"Nos vemos en la cena, Trowa." Dijo el rubio y le dio un abrazo a su novio. Primer día que iban a pasar separados desde que se habían vuelto a juntar. "Espero que no tengan planes," dijo dirigiéndose a Duo y a Heero. "porque hoy salimos los cinco a cenar. Tal vez invite a Sally, para que Wufei no esté solo."

Trowa no soltó la mano del rubio, y a pesar de la presencia de Heero y Duo, lo jaló a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

"Nos vemos luego."

El rubio asintió, había una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

"Estás feliz?" Le preguntó Duo y el rubio amplió aún más su sonrisa.

"Tú no lo estarías?" Preguntó y miró a Heero, quien apartó la mirada. "Como sea, ya era hora que saliéramos de la habitación. Y no, no estábamos teniendo sexo las 24 horas del día estos dos días." Dijo el rubio, aunque estaba levemente sonrosado. "También hablamos mucho, dormimos y hablamos un poco más."

Duo sonrió.

"Bien por ustedes. Trabajen en ese asunto de la comunicación... no quiero enterarme que Trowa se vuelve a ir porque no son capaces de romper esas barreras."

Heero miró a Duo.

Ellos no habían derribado las barreras de Heero, pero el tono de voz del trenzado parecía como el de alguien que ha tenido éxito en su propia misión.

Quizá haberse acercado lo suficientemente a Heero como amigo era para él ya todo un logro.

Era bien sabido por todos que Heero evitaba a toda costa cualquier contacto demasiado cercano.

Por eso lo de Quatre había sorprendido a muchos.

Ahora el rubio estaba de vuelta en los brazos de aquel a quien en realidad pertenecía.

"Lo mismo digo, Duo. Cualquier cosa, llámame. Sabes que me encanta ayudarte." Le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió a Heero. "Diviértanse. Tienen la casa para ustedes solos. Disfrútenla."

"Y Cero Tres?" Preguntó Heero.

"Ah! No sólo nos divertimos allí adentro." Señaló su habitación, la que compartía con Trowa. "También conseguí un trabajo para Trowa en WEI. Iba a ser mi asistente personal, pero Iria lo tomó para ella, dijo que si trabajaba conmigo, realmente no íbamos a trabajar en lo más mínimo." Sonrió.

"Wow, somos los únicos que no tenemos trabajo." Sonrió el trenzado. "Soy un mantenido." Dijo con una sonrisa.

La verdad sí tenían trabajo, en Preventers, pero sólo requerían de su ayuda para misiones especiales, mientras tanto sólo cumplían deberes cuando Relena tenía que hacer alguna presentación, porque eran su guardia personal. Especialmente Heero.

Duo esperaba una presentación de la joven.

Iba a destruir su alianza con ella y le iba a demostrar que Heero nunca, NUNCA, iba a demostrar un amor que no existía por ella.

"Sí, vive con ello y disfrútalo." Dijo el rubio. "Tengo que ir a trabajar, llámenme si me necesitan. Especialmente tú, Duo."

El joven asintió.

"Lo haré." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Jaló a Heero en dirección a su cuarto y lo empujó adentro.

"Ok, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo."

Heero lo miró.

"Sí?"

Duo asintió.

"Tú eres incapaz de hacer algo al respecto." Dijo con voz firme.

Empujó a Heero y lo sentó en su cama, él jaló una silla y se sentó frente al joven.

"Ok, quiero que te calles y me escuches." Pidió con firmeza, sujetando la mano de Heero entre la suya.

El piloto asintió.

No sabía a dónde iba a llevarlo esa conversación, pero le interesaba.

Sabía que sí.

"Bien, para empezar tengo que admitir que he sido un idiota completo todo este tiempo." Sin embargo una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. "Cuando Trowa se fue, me molesté con él y cuidé a Quatre, y te empujé a cuidarlo, aunque tú no fueras del tipo de personas que cuidan a alguien... al menos que sea Relena, por supuesto." Heero asintió, había dicho que no iba a interrumpir. "Cuando me percaté que sentías algo por Quatre en vez de decirte algo para evitarlo, o retrasarlo, fui yo quien te empujó más a él, e intenté empujarlo a él a ti. No fue difícil. Él necesitaba mucho afecto y tú parecías dispuesto a dárselo; no podía odiarlo por tener eso. No después de lo que Trowa le había hecho."

Hubo un asentimiento por parte de Heero. Comprendía el punto de Duo, Quatre le había explicado gran parte.

Y lo agradecía, aunque seguía sin entender en lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo no comentó nada.

"Así que me convencí que si ustedes eran felices, por ser amigos yo por extensión tenía que ser feliz también. Bien, estaba equivocado porque sus avances estaban acabando con cualquier pequeña esperanza que yo aún tuviera." Sonrió y apartó la mirada, estaba sonrojándose. Pero sincerarse era lo mejor que podía hacer. "Cuando Trowa vino creí que sería bueno seguir ayudándote, porque él no se merecía ser feliz si tú no lo eras. Y quise, con más fuerza, apartarlo de Quatre. Terminé resentido con Quatre, y conmigo mismo."

"Por qué?"

Duo no le dijo nada, a pesar que se suponía no tenía que interrumpirlo.

"Mira, cuando la guerra terminó yo guardaba sentimientos mucho más grandes a la amistad hacia una persona en específico. Nunca esperé que lo nuestro progresara, pero ver los avances de Trowa y Quatre me hizo pensar que tal vez algún día mi paciencia se vería recompensada, pero no fue así... sólo recibí amistad a cambio." Explicó. "El tiempo avanzaba y en vez de derribar murallas, seguían construyéndose más y más entre los dos."

Se puso en pie, y caminó lejos de Heero.

Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de estarle diciendo todo eso a Heero, porque no veía el verdadero significado si Heero no sentía lo que Quatre le decía, y sospechaba que Heero no lo apreciaba más que como amigo.

Pero se animó a continuar.

Cuando menos tenía que sacarlo de su interior.

"Dios, me comporté como un idiota con Quatre y todo porque tú estabas con él. Y realmente todo eso fue mi culpa, mi sufrimiento lo ocasioné yo mismo y hoy me encuentro diciéndote una sarta de idioteces que probablemente no significan para ti mucho."

Una risa irónica.

"Mi punto es, que la persona por quien aún siento eso... eres tú."

Heero sonrió.

"Ya lo sabía." Dijo.

Duo lo miró, sorprendido de esa respuesta.

Esperaba cualquier cosa, menos ésa. Aunque era consciente que ya lo sabía.

Quatre debió habérselo dicho.

"Qué?"

"Ya lo sabía." Repitió. "Estaba esperando a que tú me dijeras, porque, bueno, Quatre me dijo, pero no estaba seguro si era cierto lo que él había dicho. Decidí esperar a que tú me dijeras, de ese modo no habría dudas."

Duo tosió.

Volvió a toser y apartó la mirada.

"Querías qué?" Preguntó. "Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Heero?"

El ojiazul no dijo nada.

Era difícil para él haber aceptado esa confesión en silencio. Los asuntos de sentimiento nunca habían sido su fuerte.

Le había costado mucho aceptar lo de Quatre.

"Quatre me dijo que había alguien más en mi corazón... al principio lo vi como un intento de apartarme de su lado. Funcionó, porque me puso a pensar seriamente en la persona a quien Quatre se refería."

Duo contuvo la respiración, pero no pudo contener más tiempo la pregunta que rogaba por salir.

"Yo?"

Heero no dijo nada, mas la sonrisa en sus labios lo delataba.

"No eres el único que hizo estupideces."

Duo se ruborizó.

"Cuando estaba con Quatre, muchas veces me pregunté por qué me seguía negando a lo que en realidad quería." Aclaró. "No puedo decir que te amo, ni siquiera puedo decir que te quiero, Duo. Pero es seguro que eres la única persona por quien puedo decir que siento algo... lo que sea."

Aquello era suficiente.

Porque Duo sabía que si le decía que lo amaba inmediatamente, iba a sufrir un paro cardiaco de la sorpresa.

Estaba contento con ese resultado.

De hecho, era más que suficiente.

"Y sé que lo de Quatre te molestó. No pienso disculparme por eso, porque tú mismo lo dijiste, fuiste tú quien me guió a eso. Eso sólo complicó más las cosas, aunque sé que para ellos dos nunca hubiera sido fácil."

"Wow, has hablado más que en toda tu vida."

Heero asintió.

"Ahora sólo tengo una pregunta." Empezó Duo, y con un movimiento de cabeza, Heero le dijo que la dijera. "Ahora qué sigue?"

Heero se encogió de hombros.

Hasta ahí llegaba su valor.

No iba a hacer más, además porque no sabía qué podía hacer para romper ese ridículo tenso momento.

Duo sí supo qué hacer.

Sin pedir permiso, su boca estaba sobre la de Heero en un beso suave y dulce.

No quiso algo más profundo, porque después de todo, era sólo el primero y no quería que Heero se sintiera presionado.

"No nos queda más remedio que progresar." Contestó el joven de cabello largo, y Heero asintió.

_---_

La media noche había llegado, Trowa estaba sentado en el suelo, observando al rubio que estaba durmiendo en la cama.

Acarició su mejilla con una suavidad profunda, con una fragilidad infinita, un sentimiento imposible de describir con palabras.

"Trowa?" Llamó el rubio con suavidad.

El circense le sonrió y besó su frente.

"Todo bien?"

Trowa asintió una vez y sonrió.

"Estaba viéndote dormir; extrañaba poder hacer eso."

Quatre asintió.

Extrañaba que alguien lo observara dormir.

Sonrió y tomó la mano de Trowa.

"Es bueno tenerte de vuelta en casa." Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. "Estaba empezando a pensar que me iba a quedar con el corazón roto en miles de pedazos."

Sus ojos brillaban, una mezcla de sentimientos, quizá recordaba el tiempo que habían estado separados, todo lo que había atravesado para estar juntos otra vez.

Había sido complicado, pero estaban juntos otra vez y no iban a permitir que los volvieran a separar, porque ese tiempo aparte les había enseñado lo doloroso que era no estar cerca cuando sus sentimientos eran fuertes, existían.

"No te preocupes." Comentó el circense, entrelazó sus dedos con los del rubio y volvió a besar la frente de Quatre. "Yo me encargo de unir las piezas una vez más."

"Me alegra que estemos utilizando sabiamente nuestra segunda oportunidad."

"Sí, no necesitamos más."

"Te amo." Le dijo el rubio.

"Quatre... es difícil para mí, pero... en realidad quiero disculparme contigo."

"No es necesario." Le cortó el rubio. "Te dije que entendía."

Trowa lo calló con un beso y puso su dedo sobre la boca del rubio.

"Déjame hacer esto." Pidió y vio que su pareja asentía. "Lamento habernos metidos en problema... y pluralizo porque te arrastré conmigo; no quise hacerte pasar por todo eso. En serio lo siento."

Quatre asintió.

"Ok... en ese caso yo también quiero disculparme contigo... por haber sido un idiota y estar con Heero. Por haber pensado que realmente no te preocupabas por mí. Eso fue estúpido."

Trowa volvió a besarlo.

"No hay problema... ahora estamos juntos. Otra vez."

Quatre acarició el rostro de Trowa.

"No hay permiso para arruinarlo esta vez, Trowa. Así que, cualquier inconformidad..."

Trowa lo detuvo, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y acariciando los mechones rubios que cubrían su frente.

"No hay ninguna inconformidad... y si la hay, la resolveremos."

"Me agrada tu actitud; es optimista."

El circense negó.

"No, soy realista... no hay que querer tapar el sol con un dedo." Comentó. "Aunque nosotros no tuvimos un problema tan grande; pudimos solucionarlo sin tener que ir a extremos."

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del rubio.

Su mano llegó al cuello de Trowa y lo jaló a él, robándole un beso suave y prolongado, húmedo.

"Eres todo lo que quiero."

El rubio no dijo nada, pero estaba sorprendido por esa abierta declaración del castaño.

"Te amo tanto, Trowa Barton." Dijo, no era secreto, ya lo había dicho antes, pero cada vez era aún más especial. Cada vez iba impregnada con más sentimiento. "No tienes idea de cuánto."

"Sí... sí sé, porque yo también lo siento."

Tras un fuerte abrazo, el rubio besó el hombro de Trowa.

"Nunca me había sentido tan feliz."

"Sí... y pensar que todo esto inició tan mal." Empezó y sintió a Quatre asentir. "Me alegra que todo haya vuelto a su lugar."

"Sip... pienso lo mismo."

FIN

Nota 

Está listo. Jamás pensé que lo fuera a terminar así; sé que fue un poco cursi, pero es uno de esos momentos sappy que le da a uno. Además acababa de ver un episodio _muy_ romántico de mi serie favorita. Y sentí miel en mis venas en vez de sangre... compréndame.

Espero que les haya gustado... _Even if it was ridiculously romantic._ _(Aunque fue ridiculamente romántico)_.  
**Gale Harold as Brian Kinney (Queer As Folk)**


End file.
